¡Vamos a casarnos!
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Ya habían abandonado la Orden... ¡Pero Lavi no bromeaba con eso de casarse! ¡Lo hará! ¡Se casará con Moyashi! Pero el destino no se las pondrá NADA fácil... ¡¿Serán capaces de decir Acepto! LAVEN 100% OJO: ésta es la segunda parte de "Te elijo"
1. Chapter 1

"¡Vamos a casarnos!" (2nd parte de "Te elijo")

**Capítulo 1 "Preparativos I: Escogiendo vestimenta… la fan girl de la tienda de trajes"**

**-Lavi…**

**-Éste… mmm… no me gusta…**

**-Ése se ve algo tosco…**

**-Lavi…**

**-Y ése… pues está muy caro…**

**-¡Con un demonio, Lavi!**

**¡¡ZOC!!**

**-¡¡Ittai!! –** se sobó la cabeza **-¡¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!**

**-¡Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso!**

**-¡Que excusa tan tonta! ¡No deberías distraerme cuando estoy haciendo algo tan importante!**

**-Es importante para ti… ¡Pero no para mí! ¡¿Para que se supone me arrastraste a éste lugar?!**

**-Eres mi maestro y mi amigo, ¡prácticamente eres mi padre!, y por lo tanto, es tu obligación ayudarme con esto**

**-Pero ya estás grande, no necesitas de mí… ¡Y menos para esto!**

**-Pues… -** pareció meditarlo **– Creo que tienes razón: como siempre has sido un amargado es seguro que ninguna mujer se te haya acercado en la vida**

**¡¡ZOC!!**

**-¡¡¡WAAAAA!!! ¡¿Por qué lo volviste a hacer?!**

**-Pequeño idiota, ¿Qué vas a saber de mí? Aunque no lo creas era muy popular con las mujeres… ¡Por lo tanto, sé mucho más de esto que tu!**

**-Ahí lo tienes –**sonrió – **Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a elegir un anillo **

Efectivamente: maestro y aprendiz se encontraban en una famosa joyería de París… ¿Propósito? Encontrar el anillo perfecto para cierto albino

**-No puedo creer que sigas con la idea de casarte con Walker –**suspiró **– Pensé que hablabas por hablar**

**-Pues ya ves que no – **seguía mirando los mostradores **– Lo dije y muy en serio, ¡nunca bromearía con algo así!**

**-Lo que digas… -**volvió a suspirar – **Aunque… me sigue sorprendiendo que viniera con nosotros…**

Miró por instantes al abuelo

-**Yo estoy igual –**suspiró **– Nunca creí… que pasaría esto…**

**-Me imaginaba que lloraría, que te odiaría, o algo parecido… ¡¿Pero que te siguiera?! ¡Eso sí estuvo de espanto! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando se subió a la barca!**

**-Yo también estuve a punto de morir –** sonrió **- ¡Pero de felicidad!**

**-Pues ni se te notaba –**dijo sarcásticamente **– No es como si en todo el camino no lo hubieras mimado, abrazado, besado… ¡como si no te le hubieras subido encima!**

**-Eso es amor – **sonrió sinceramente **- ¿Para qué nos hacemos tontos? ¡Estoy más que feliz! ¡No puedo ocultarlo! **–suspiró satisfecho **– Ahora mi vida es realmente perfecta**

**-Idiota enamorado**

**-Tú mismo lo dijiste**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían dejado la Orden…

Un mes desde que, sin dudarlo, Allen lo había elegido por encima de todo... y decidió seguirlo a donde fuera

Algo totalmente impredecible (sobre todo por el carácter del albino) pero OBVIAMENTE no iba a ponerse a discutir

Y lo más reconfortante de todo es que no mostraba la menor señal de arrepentimiento, ¡al contrario! Siempre sonreía, hablaba, jugaba, le decía que lo amaba…

¡Cuánta felicidad! ¡Nunca pensó que conseguiría tanto gracias a una persona!

**-Y a todo esto –** miró por la habitación **- ¿Dónde está? Creía que también iba a comprar tu anillo**

**-Dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa, así que fue a otra tienda** – corazoncitos flotaban a su alrededor **- ¡No cabe duda de que mi Moyashi es muy lindo!**

A Panda le resbaló una gotera por la sien

**-Lo que tú digas**

No cabía duda de que Lavi estaba feliz: nunca lo había visto sonreír de VERDAD, o el reluciente brillo en sus ojos verdes, o ése entusiasmo en estar vivo y respirar…

¿Qué rayos le había hecho Walker?

Suspiró resignado…

Ya era tonto pensar en eso: lo hecho, hecho estaba

Claro que esto era inaceptable para un Bookman: su única misión era observar y registrar; eliminar sentimientos que alteraban su juicio, borrar por completo la existencia de un corazón…

Pero… si su aprendiz estaba contento… realmente contento… ¡¿Qué más daba?!

Nunca se lo diría, pero se alegraba por él… podría decirse que estaba consiguiendo la vida perfecta: haciendo lo que le gustaba acompañado por la persona que amaba

Se alegraba que no tuviera que pasar por lo que él: viajando solo… llenando hojas tan vacías como su propia vida… abandonar lo único que tenía sentido… olvidarse de aquello que le llenaba el alma…

Y también… que hubiera encontrado a alguien realmente especial, alguien con quien compartir su vida para siempre

No podía negarlo, Walker era único: amable, sincero, tierno, fuerte, valiente… una persona con un corazón tan puro como la nieve

¿Y por que no? debía admitir que era MUY lindo

No podría haber mejor persona para cuidar de su estúpido aprendiz

Sonrió sinceramente: realmente se alegraba por él

**-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! –** dijo de improviso; empujó al pelirrojo **-¡Se nota que eres un chiquillo! ¡Deja que me encargue de esto!**

**-¿Te encargarás?**

**-¡Si! –** le sacó la lengua **– Tengo más experiencia en éstas cosas, ¡que no te quepa duda de que sé lo que hago!**

**-¡Gracias! –** sonrió ampliamente **-¡Ya era hora de que te pusieras a trabajar!**

Y entre los dos comenzaron a ver las piezas

**-Ése… es muy vulgar…**

**-Ése… no me convence…**

**-Ése tiene un diseño confuso**

**-Ése no le gustaría…**

…

…

…

**-¡¡AH!! ¡¡ÉSEEE!!** –dijeron al unísono - **¡¡ÉSE ES PERFECTO!!**

La pieza era un sencillo pero elegante anillo de plata, de la cual sobresalía una hermosa esmeralda

**-¡Ése! ¡Ése es el indicado!** –se veía emocionado **- ¡Ése es el anillo que debe tener Allen! ¡Es perfecto!**

**-Admito que tienes razón… pero, ¿Cuánto cuesta?**

**-Mmm… -** y en un papelito en frente decía **– 450,000 euros**

**-Es un poco caro –** observó que el pelirrojo no hacía sus típicos berrinches **- ¿O tienes dinero para comprarlo?**

**-Jojojojojo - **sus ojos se volvieron dos estrellas resplandecientes **- ¿Crees que vendría a una joyería como ésta sin estar preparado? ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¡No me subestimes!**

**-¿Tienes para pagarlo? –** estaba sorprendido **- ¿Pero cómo…?**

**-Desde la primera vez que vi a Moyashi comencé a hacer pequeños trabajos y a ahorrar lo que me pagaban – **sonrió **– Algo me decía que, en un futuro, necesitaría dinero para esto… y siempre que veía a Allen ese presentimiento se hacía más fuerte…**

**-Con que un sexto sentido **

**-Supongo que si, ¡Y ya ves! ¡Tenía razón!**

Llamó la atención de la mostradora y pidió que le diera la joya predilecta…

Y en pocos minutos el anillo ya estaba en una caja de terciopelo negro

Panda volvió a sonreír: vaya que Lavi se veía feliz

Le tenía un poco de envidia

...

Salieron de la tienda

**-Ahora que lo pienso –** habló el mayor **– No voy a negarte que el anillo es hermoso, ¿pero no era más conveniente que la piedra fuera un diamante? La esmeralda no es tradicional**

**-Lo sé- **sonrió **–Pero me gustó porque es del color de mis ojos**

**-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?**

**-Así, cada vez que Allen la mire, se acordará de mí y sabrá que siempre estaré junto a él…**

**-… ¡Que cursi se oyó eso!...**

**-Es porque estoy enamorado**

**-Si, si, lo que sea**

Se adentraron, ahora, en una calle donde vendían trajes de gala

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-¡Obvio! ¡Vamos a comprar un traje! –** sonrió pícaro **– No creías que me iba a casar con lo que traigo puesto, ¿verdad?**

**-Se me hace algo excesivo… Total: sólo lo usarás una vez**

**-¡Me voy a casar! ¡Claro que no es excesivo! ¡La ocasión lo amerita totalmente!**

**-¿Y que hay de Walker? ¿Va a comprase un vestido o algo así?**

**-¿Vestido?**

**-Tú y yo sabemos que, en su relación, Walker es quien representa a "la mujer" o algo así… ¡No vas a negarme que cuando tienen sexo, él es quien está abajo!**

**-¡Pa… Panda! ¡¿Tú como sabes eso?!** –se había puesto todo colorado

**-Es obvio, pero ése no es el punto –** suspiró **- ¿Va a comprar un vestido o algo así?**

**-¡Claro que no! –** aún estaba rojo **– Nunca ha negado que es hombre, ¡y como tal, usará un traje!**

**-Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes**

**-¡Es que sólo dices tonterías!**

**-¿Lo dices por el sexo? ¡Ay, Lavi! Puede que sea un anciano pero no soy tonto –**le miró pícaramente **-¿Crees que nunca escuché cómo Walker gemía tu nombre? ¿O que nunca vi las mordidas en tu cuello? ¿O que nunca te vi acorralarlo contra la pared y meterle la mano entre las piernas? ¡No nací ayer, niñito!**

El sonrojo en su cara competía con el color de su cabello, ¡Ni siquiera se distinguía qué era qué!

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –** rió a carcajadas **- ¡No te veía así desde que eras un niño! ¡Te pusiste todo rojo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**-¡YA CALLATE! –** le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar **-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS Y VÁMONOS!**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!**

Caminaron un poco más

Y por cierto: en todo el camino Panda no dejó de burlarse de él

Entraron a una tienda llamada "Le Bateleur"

**-Hola, buenas tardes- **saludó la señorita que atendía **- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?**

La chica era de unos 18 años, 1.65m de estatura, de ojos y cabello castaño

Parecía simpática y amable

**-Buenas tardes – **respondió Bookman **- ¿Podría mostrarnos trajes para boda?**

**-¡Claro que si! –** se dirigió a Lavi **-¿Usted es quien se va a casar?**

**-¡Si! **

**-¡Pues muchas felicidades!-** sonrió **- ¡Ella es muy afortunada! ¡Mire que casarse con alguien tan guapo!**

**-Bueno… no podría decir que es "ella"**

**-¿Disculpe?**

**-¡Lavi! –** le llamó la atención **– ¡No seas indiscreto! ¡Ten un poco de consideración!**

**-¿Por qué consideración? ¡Si por mí fuera lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos! -** se dirigió a la chica **– Me enorgullece decirle que no me casaré con una mujer, sino con el mas lindo, adorable, tierno y provocativo chico que he conocido**

**-¿Con… un chico?**

**-¡SI! – **flores y corazones flotaban a su alrededor **-¡Es la persona más linda y admirable que existe en el mundo! ¡Tiene una carita tan hermosa! ¡Y su cuerpo es perfecto! ¡Su valor es increíble! –** su pecho se infló como un globo **-¡Y SERA SOLO MIO! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-¡¡¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

La chica había pegado un grito… pero de emoción

**-¿Qué… que pasa?**

**-¡Entonces se casará con un hombre! –** comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos alrededor del pelirrojo; sus ojos eran unas estrellas resplandecientes, mientras emanaba una aura de fuego **- ¡KYA! ¡Pero que genial! ¡Casarse con alguien de su mismo sexo sin importar lo que diga la sociedad! ¡ESO ES AMOR DE VERDAD! ¡MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES!**

**-Jijiji ¡Gracias!**

**-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – **se… puso de rodillas- **¡Déjeme ir a su boda! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡¿SI?! ¡Se lo imploró! –** pegó la frente en el suelo **- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡SE LO RUEGOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**-Bueno… **

**-¡Creo que es genial que, a pesar de todo, se case con un hombre! ¡Con la persona que ama! ¡Seguramente tuvo problemas con su familia por eso!**

**-De hecho, si –** miró a Panda con cierto recelo

**-¡Pero usted no lo ve como un chico, sino como la persona que ama! ¡Le encantan sus cualidades, su personalidad, esos sentimientos tan nobles que enloquecen sus sentidos! ¡¿Verdad?!**

**-¡SI!**

**-¡¿Cómo no enamorarse de él?! ¡¿Cómo no pasar la vida entera haciéndole feliz?! ¡¿Cómo estar separado de él siquiera un minuto?!**

**-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón!**

**-¡Su felicidad se resume a estar a su lado! ¡Vivir cada segundo junto a él! ¡¡Mirar sus ojos y perderse en ellos todos los días de su vida!! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡¿Cierto?!**

**-¡SI! ¡SIII!**

**-¡Le entregará cada parte de su ser! ¡¡Hará lo que sea para que sea feliz!! Incluso… ¡Incluso morir! ¡Si le pidiera que se aventara a un pozo lo haría sin dudar! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡¿Cierto?!**

**-¡¡SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**-¡Es por eso! –** le tomó de las manos **-¡Que debe permitirme ir a su boda! ¡Tener el honor de atestiguar tal prueba de amor! ¡Presenciar el comienzo de su nueva vida! ¡¿Me dejará?! ¡¡¿ME DEJARA ASISTIR?!!**

**-¡Maldición! ¡Claro que si! –** la abrazó emocionado **-¡Puedes venir! ¡Puedes venir!**

**-¡¡QUE FELICIDAD!!**

Y juntos empezaron a dar saltitos emocionados

En cuanto a Panda… sin palabras…

**-¡¿Pero que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo?! –** se detuvo abruptamente **-¡¡Tenemos que encontrar el traje perfecto!! ¡¡No puede casarse con cualquier cosa!** – se inclinó respetuosamente **– Por favor, síganme**

Los guió a un cuarto lleno de espejos, y en el centro, había una pequeña plataforma circular

**-Dios ¿En dónde nos fuimos a meter?** – habló Panda **–Ésta tipa está loca**

**-A mí me cayó muy bien **

**-Mira que eso de emocionarse por una boda entre dos hombres… da miedo…**

**-Lo dices porque no entiendes el significado de tal evento – **sonrió **– Al menos alguien está feliz por nosotros; no que tú… **

**-Por favor, suba a la plataforma –** dijo de repente la chica **– Le tomaré medidas **

**-¡Claro! –** y subió

**-Bien – **de su bolsa sacó una cinta métrica **– Por favor, estire los brazos y quédese quieto**

Obedeció

Tomó medidas del brazo, ancho de espalda, cintura, altura… en fin, todo lo que se necesitaba

**-Muy bien –** dijo satisfecha **– Enseguida traeré los trajes **

Y se retiró por otra puerta

**-Esto es emocionante - **dijo Lavi **–Nunca pensé que un día tendría que comprar un traje… ¡Y más para una boda! ¡Para mi propia boda!**

**-Eso es porque tenías la mentalidad de un Bookman –** comentó serio **– Bien sabías que no podías hacer esto… que no podías enamorarte, ¡Y mucho menos casarte!**

**-No me arruines el momento-** chistó** – Prometiste que ya no te quejarías**

**-Es que… se suponía que eras mi aprendiz… que tenías claro tu objetivo… se suponía que…**

**-Tú mismo lo dijiste "se suponía" –** interrumpió molesto **– Lo hecho, hecho está… ¡Y no voy a cambiar de parecer!**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Si el problema es el trabajo, no te preocupes: seré el mejor Bookman que haya existido… ¿y sabes por que? –** sonrió **– Porque tengo a Allen a mi lado **

**-Ya vas a empezar con tus cursilerías **

**-Déjame ser –** suspiró feliz **– Me pregunto si ya compró su traje… ¡De seguro se verá perfecto!**

**-Si, si, lo que sea…**

**-Disculpen la tardanza –**volvía la chica** – Es que los trajes estaban escondidos **

**-¡No importa! –**sonrió **– Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No se me había ocurrido preguntarte**

**-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! –** hizo una reverencia **– Mi nombre es Aideé, ¡mucho gusto!**

**-Igualmente –** correspondió **– Soy Lavi**

**-A mí sólo llámame Bookman**

**-Sip – s**onrió – **Ahora, hay que decidir cuál le queda mejor, Lavi-san –** le extendió un pantalón negro – **Por favor, póngaselo**

Prosiguió a quitarse la playera, y ya iba por los pantalones, pero notó un pequeño detalle

**-Aideé-san**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¿Tiene que estar aquí?–** rió nervioso **– Voy a quitarme varias cosas, y…**

**-¡Oh! ¡Lo entiendo! –**sonrió **–Pero debo permanecer aquí: soy yo la que le ayudará a ponerse el traje –**con la mano hizo la señal de "victoria" **– No se preocupe; soy 100% profesional… además, no tengo la mente tan enferma como para tener fantasías entre usted y yo… ¡Sólo puedo imaginármelo con su prometido! ¡Eso sí que es amor!**

Extrañamente se sintió más tranquilo

**-OK**

Y se quitó las botas y el pantalón; sólo traía los boxers

**-Bien –** le extendió los pantalones **– Pruébeselo**

Así lo hizo

**-¿Cómo los siente? ¿Están apretados?**

**-Bueno… si… un poco de la entrepierna **

**-Y veo que están muy cortos –** parecía meditarlo **– Tenga –**le dio otro **– Ahora éste…**

Volvió a hacerlo

**-¿Qué tal?**

**-Están algo grandes… ¡No puedo llenarlos!**

**-Ya veo**

Así pasaron unos minutos

**-¡¡Wooo!! ¡Creo que esos son los indicados!** –sonrió **- ¿Cómo los siente?**

**-Bastante cómodos –** se veía con satisfacción en el espejo **– Me quedan bien **

**-¡Genial! Ahora pasemos a la camisa**

Le extendió una, y le ayudó a ponérsela

**-Alze el brazo**

Lo hizo; la manga llegaba exactamente a la muñeca

**-Parece que el largo está bien**

**-Pero no me cierra **

**-¡Me encargaré de eso!**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Un par de horas después

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-¡¡LISTO!!** –gritaron la unísono

**-Vaya –** habló Panda **–Ya era hora de que terminaran**

**-Y no fue gracias a ti** - recriminaba **–Te traje para que me ayudaras y resulta que Aideé-san fue quien hizo todo el trabajo**

**-Es su obligación: para eso le pagan **

**-No importa – **trató de calmarlos **– El punto es que ya acabamos**

Lavi portaba pantalón negro, camisa blanca, saco negro que llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, y un elegante moño blanco que adornaba su cuello; el conjunto se complementaba con un par de guantes blancos

**-Te ves bien, Lavi** – habló el mayor –** Elegante y apropiado para la ocasión**

**-¿Tu crees?**

**-Si –** asintió **– Walker estará impresionado**

**-Eso espero –** sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín **– Apuesto a que él también se verá genial**

**-Con esto terminamos –** habló la chica**- Por favor quítese el traje: lo envolveré para que se lo lleve**

**-Sip**

Prosiguió a quitarse la ropa y entregársela; al acto, desapareció por la puerta

**-Ya me estoy emocionando –** sonrió **– Ahora que lo pienso estaré presente en la boda de mi aprendiz, ¿Quién lo diría?**

**-Muy cierto –** dijo mientras se ponía su ropa **– Esto se está poniendo genial**

**-¿Y que hay de lo misa? ¿Ya la apartaron?**

**-Todavía no – **sonrió **– Quedé con Allen para vernos en la Iglesia a las 18:00 pm; hablaremos con el Padre**

**-Ya veo **–su gesto cambió a uno pensativo **– Pero, ¿accederá a casarlos? Sabes bien que la religión católica está en contra de ese tipo de unión**

**-Ya nos preocuparemos en el momento – **suspiró **– Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las 17:30 pm**

**-Debemos apurarnos –** ya se había terminado de vestir; bajó a donde estaba el abuelo **– No quiero hacer esperar a Allen**

**-¡Aquí está! –** de repente llegó Aideé –**Lamento la espera –** y le extendió una caja plateada, adornada con un listón blanco

**-¡Muchas gracias! Y… ¿Cuánto va a costarme?**

**-¿Costarle? ¡Por supuesto que nada!**

…

…

¿Eh?

…

…

**-¡¿Cómo que "nada"?! –** se quejó Panda** -¡Ésta en una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad! ¡No puede salirme con eso de "nada"!**

**-Bueno, es que éste –**señaló la caja **– Es mi regalo de bodas –**sonrió **– Espero y lo disfrute, Lavi-san **

**-¿En serio?**

**-¡Sip! – **movió enérgicamente la cabeza **-¡No se preocupe por lo demás! Yo me encargaré de mi jefe**

**-Pero… -** estaba emocionado **-¿Habla en serio? **

**-Por supuesto que si – **le tomó de las manos **– Usted disfrútelo** – sus ojos se volvieron estrellas resplandecientes **– Y estoy hablando de la luna de miel, ¡disfrútelo como nunca! Use ése dinero para llevar a su novio a un bonito lugar… o por lo menos a un buen hotel **

**-¡Gracias!**

Y se dirigieron a la salida

**-Por cierto –** habló Lavi **– La ceremonia es mañana en la Iglesia "Nuestra Señora de París"**

**-¡Ahí estaré!... ¿pero a que hora?**

**-A las 19:00 pm – **sonrió **– Cualquier cambio vendré a avisarle**

**-¡Si! ¡Y otra vez felicidades!**

**-Gracias –**sonrió **– Con permiso**

Se retiraron

**-¡KYA! ¡Me siento tan feliz! –** abrazó la caja protectoramente **-¡Mi primer regalo de bodas! ¡¿Quién diría que sería de ésta manera?! ¡KYA!**

**-No está mal… nada mal…**

Ahora que lo pensaba, también tendría que regalarle algo a Lavi… ¿pero que? su aprendiz no era una persona materialista… o una que necesitara muchas cosas…

Bueno, eso ya lo vería después

**-¡Apúrate!** – le habló de repente **– Debemos estar en la Iglesia a las 18:00 pm**

**-¡Voy!**

Apretaron el paso


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 "Preparativos II: ¡Ganando una boda!… El Padre que jugaba a las cartas"**

18:00 pm Iglesia "Nuestra Señora de París"

**-¡Uf! ¡Llegamos justo a tiempo**

Estaban en las escaleras de la entrada principal

-**¿Y como no? ¡Si me trajiste corriendo! –** tomó aire**- Walker no te iba a matar si te retrasabas 5 o 10 minutos**

**-Pues ya ni modo –** miró a su alrededor **– Por cierto, ¿Dónde estará? Siempre procura ser puntual**

**-¿Ya ves? ¡Ni siquiera está aquí! –**sonrió malicioso** – De seguro se hartó de ti y aprovechó nuestra ausencia para escapar**

**-¿Escapar…?**

**-¡Si! ¡Era de esperarse! –** le echaría rollo **– Siempre lo hostigas y andas tras de él como una colegiala enamorada, ¿Cómo no hartarse? ¡Si ya se estaba tardando! Mira que eso de aguantarte tanto tiempo**

De repente, Lavi se fue a una esquina… se hizo bolita y una aura depresiva la inundó; comenzó a hacer círculos en el piso con su índice… y para rematar, una mini-tormenta caía sobre él…

A Panda le cayó una gotera: vaya que su aprendiz podía ser sensible a veces

**-¿Lavi? –** de repente se oyó "esa" voz **-¿Qué haces ahí? **

Levantó la vista llorosa

**-¿Qué pasó? –**sonrió encantadoramente-**Tranquilo; ya estoy aquí…**

No podía soportarlo más

**-¡¡¡AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!**

**¡PAS!** (Sonido de cuando caes al suelo porque alguien está encima de ti)

**-¡¡ALLEN!! ¡¡ALLEN!! ¡¡ALLEN!! – **lloraba dramáticamente sobre su pecho **-¡Que alegría! ¡Estás aquí! ¡En verdad estás aquí!**

**-Creo que si –** suspiró resignado **– Nos quedamos de ver, ¿recuerdas?**

**-¡Creí que habías escapado! ¡Que te habías ido!**

**-¿Irme? ¿Yo? ¿De que hablas?**

**-¡Creí que te habías hartado de mí! ¡¡Creí que me habías dejado porque siempre ando detrás de ti como colegiala enamorada!!**

**-¿Colegiala? –**no entendía nada

**-¡Pero estás aquí! ¡Eso es lo que cuenta! –** le besó tiernamente; Moyashi no se negó a corresponder **- ¡Te amo!**

**-Yo también –** suspiró **– Pero te amaría más si me dejaras levantar **

**-¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Lo siento! –** se levantó y lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo **– Creo que exageré un poco **

**-No, para nada - **dijo sarcásticamente **– Pero, ¿de donde sacaste eso de que me escaparía? ¡Tonto! ¡Sabes que nunca lo haría!**

**-¡Pero Panda dijo…!**

**-¿Bookman-san? –** le miró fulminante** - ¿Qué cosas anda diciendo de mí? **

**-¡Na… nada! ¡Nada! Jejejeje –** vaya que Walker podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía - **¡Entren a la Iglesia antes de que cierre! - **esperaba distraerlo con eso

**-¡Cierto! –** tomó al albino de la mano **– Tenemos que arreglar la misa, ¿ne?**

**-¡Sip! –** sonrió ampliamente

-**Panda, ¿podríamos encargarte las cosas?**

**-¿Me vieron cara de "paquetería" o que? **

**-¡No te quejes! –** le dio la caja del traje **– Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer**

**-En ese caso –** Allen le entregó otro par de cajas **– También le encargo lo mío, Bookman-san**

**-Pues ya que **

**-¡Bien! **–jaló a su koi **– Hay que entrar**

**-¡SI!**

Abrieron el enorme portón de madera y se adentraron

El interior de la Iglesia era impresionante: su arquitectura era de un estilo Gótico, con cuadros y esculturas de santos acomodados a lo largo del corredor; llena de flores que perfumaban deliciosamente el aire; una elegante alfombra roja extendida desde la puerta hasta el altar; unos exquisitos candelabros con velas iluminaban el santuario…

Y claro, el Cristo que colgaba por encima del altar era… maravilloso…

**-Esto es increíble –** habló Allen **– Es… hermoso…**

**-Ya lo creo – **sonrió **- ¿Estás contento con la idea de casarnos aquí?**

**-¡Por supuesto que si! –** lo abrazó **– Esto será perfecto**

**-¡Dejen de perder tiempo! **– interrumpió antes de que iniciara una escena meramente cursi **– Vayan a hablar con el Padre y arreglen la misa**

**-¡Iosh! –** entrelazó su mano con la del albino **- ¡Vamos!**

**-¡Si!**

**-Yo los espero aquí –** se sentó en la última banca del lado izquierdo

**-Como quieras** – le miró recriminatoriamente **– Eres un perezoso**

**-Ya lo sabía **

Los chicos se encaminaron hasta el altar… y en el lado derecho había una puerta que decía "A las oficinas"

Se aventuraron…

Al cruzar, había un corredor largo, largo, largo…

Caminaron hacia el fondo… y luego de unos minutos dieron con otra puerta

**-Debe ser aquí**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¡Adelante! –**se oyó una voz joven

-**Con permiso –** abrieron y entraron

Pues sí, al parecer era la oficina: era un cuarto amplio de color blanco; con unos cuantos sillones, un par de sillas, un librero, un archivero, y un escritorio

**-Buenas tardes** – saludó un oven que arreglaba el archivero- ¿**Se les ofrece algo?**

**-Buenas tardes –**respondió Allen** – Y sip: queríamos informes**

**-Claro –** les señaló los sillones **– Tomen asiento**

Lo hicieron

El chico era de unos 20 años, como de 1.70m de altura; cabello corto de color café al igual que los ojos; tenía aires relajados

Vestía el típico traje negro, y en su cuello se extendía la banda blanca: señal de su oficio

**-Mucho gusto** – le dijo **– Soy el Padre Ángel**

**-Soy Allen Walker**

**-Y yo Lavi**

**-Un placer –** tomó siento en frente de ellos** - ¿Qué clase de informes necesitan?**

**-Pues… -**comenzó el pelirrojo **–Queríamos saber los requisitos para reservar una boda**

**-¿Boda? ¡Felicidades!** – sonrió **- ¿Quién de los dos se casa?**

**-Ambos – **respondió Allen un poco nervioso

**-¿En serio? En ese caso –** sacó una libreta Dios-sabrá-de-dónde **- ¿Qué días les gustarían?**

**-Queremos el mismo día**

**-Mañana, para ser precisos**

**-¿Se casarán el mismo día? ¡Eso es amistad de verdad! Sus novias deben ser muy amigas también**

**-No lo diría de esa forma**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo** – habló el pelirrojo **– Padre: Allen y yo nos casaremos**

**-Pues si: para eso están reservando**

**-No, no entiende –** apoyó el albino **– No nos casaremos con mujeres, sino entre nosotros**

**-…No entiendo…**

**-Quiero que Allen sea mi esposo**

**-Y yo quiero que Lavi sea el mío…**

**RIP RIP RIP RIP** (Sonido que hacen los grillitos en momentos de tensión)

…

…

**-¿Eh?... ¿Casarse…?**

…

…

**-¿Entre ustedes…?**

**-¡¡WIII!!-** gritaron al unísono **-¡Ya entendió! ¡Que bien!**

**-¡¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?! –**se levantó ofendido **- ¡No voy a permitir que se burlen de la Santa Iglesia insinuando tal unión!**

**-¡Pero no es una broma! –** defendió Walker** -¡Hablamos en serio! ¡Queremos casarnos!**

**-¡Ja! ¡No lograrán que crea tal cosa! ¡Es una broma de muy mal gusto!**

**-Si no nos cree –** Lavi se veía tranquilo **– Tendremos que demostrárselo**

Y en un movimiento, atrapó a Moyashi en un apasionado beso

El pequeño abrió la boca y permitió el paso de la lengua del pelirrojo; cuando se encontraron, comenzaron a jugar, a saborearse, a acariciarse entre ellas…

Mientras tanto, las manos de Lavi se entretenían en la estrecha cintura de Allen, y éste acariciaba los rojos y suaves cabellos

Un fino hilo de saliva comenzaba a caer por la comisura de sus bocas…

La cosa se puso seria cuando Lavi bajó los labios al marmoleado cuello: atrapo un pedazo con sus dientes y jugueteó un poco

Y claro, Walker se aferró a su cuerpo mientras varios gemidos salían de su boca…

**-¡¡SUFICIENTE!! –** los apartó bruscamente **-¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ ACTOS PECAMINOSOS EN ESTA SAGRADA IGLESIA!!**

**-Pero… usted quería que le demostráramos la verdad –** dijo mientras limpiaba la saliva de su boca

-**Cierto… ¡Todo fue por no creernos! –** las mejillas del menor estaban encantadoramente coloradas

**-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Les creo! ¡Les creo!** – trataba de tranquilizarse**- ¡Pero no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas aquí! ¡Y MENOS ENTRE DOS HOMBRES!**

**-¿Y por que no?**

**-¡¡POR QUE ES PECADO!! ¡¡ESTA ESCRITO CLARAMENTE EN LA BIBLIA!!** –tomó el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio y la abrazó posesivamente **-¡¡NO SE ATREVAN A BLASFEMAR!! ¡¡ Y TAMPOCO A HACER ACTOS PECAMINOSOS EN UN LUGAR BENDITO COMO ESTE!!**

**-OK, creo que sí nos pasamos **– admitió **– Pero lo de casarnos va muy en serio**

**-¡Cierto! ¡Queremos casarnos! ¡Ser pareja ante Dios! –** el carmín se distinguía en sus **mejillas – Queremos estar juntos… incluso después de que la muerte nos separe…**

**-Entiendo, entiendo –** aún estaba alterado **– Entonces van en serio**

**-¡Así es!**

**-Pues lamento decirles que no será posible**

**-¡¿Y por que?! –**saltó Lavi **-¡¿Sólo porque somos hombres?!**

**-¡Precisamente por eso! – **se veía serio **– La Iglesia católica prohibe la unión de dos personas del mismo sexo –** suspiró **– Dios creó a la mujer… ¿creen que están de adorno? ¡Claro que no! Dios dictó que el hombre y la mujer se unan: se complementan y la concepción es posible… ¿Pero dos varones? ¡Eso está mal!**

**-Si usted no quiere casarnos, ya habrá otro quien lo haga**

**-Nunca encontrarán a ese "otro". Ya les dije, esto está prohibido: la Biblia misma lo dice… No hallarán jamás a alguien quien quiera unirlos en matrimonio… ¡Y menos frente a Dios! ¡Eso es una ofensa para él!**

**-Es lo mínimo que "Dios" podría hacer por nosotros – **habló el aprendiz** – Le hemos servido toda nuestra vida: hemos luchado por él, nos hemos arriesgado por él, estamos dispuestos a morir por él –** tomó aire **–Jamás le hemos pedido algo… y ahora que lo necesitamos… -** abrazó al albino **-¿Nos dice que es una ofensa? ¡Eso es basura!**

**-Somos exorcistas –** aclaró Allen (ya no lo eran del todo, pero no estaba de más utilizar esos títulos) **– Por eso comprendemos perfectamente lo que quiere decir… pero, como ya dijo Lavi, es lo mínimo que podría darnos – **suspiró **– Merecemos un poco de gratitud por nuestra lealtad…**

**-¡Por favor, cásenos!**

**-No puedo hacerlo –**aún estaba serio **– Va en contra de las leyes de la Iglesia**

**-¡No puede ser tan malo! ¡¿Qué tiene de ofensivo que dos personas quieran unirse?! ¡Dos personas que se quieren de verdad!**

**-¡Son hombres!**

**-¡Pero solo cuenta lo que sentimos!**

**-¡Siguen siendo hombres!**

**-¡¿Sólo porque Allen tiene pene y pecho plano está mal?! ¡¡Eso es una tontería!!**

Mientras Lavi y el Padre discutían, el peliblanco notó algo curioso: sobre el escritorio había una baraja… y al juzgar por su apariencia, se entendía que había sido usada muchas veces…

Sonrió… tenía una idea…

**-Le propongo algo –** habló de pronto, salvando así al cura de ser aplastado por el enorme martillo de su koi (ya no eran exorcistas, pero aún así conservaban sus Inocencias)

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Veo que le gusta jugar a las cartas – **sonrió **- ¿Qué le parece si jugamos una partida?**

**-¡¿Pe… pero cómo puedes decir eso?! –** se hizo el ofendido, pero reía nervioso **- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un jugador?! ¡Eso va en contra de mis principios!**

**-No mienta – **tomó el bonche de cartas y empezó a revolverlas **– Viendo la condición, la manera tan fácil de barajear, y la textura de éstas cartas, puedo decir que suele jugarlas con frecuencia –** le miró tiernamente **- ¿O me equivoco?**

**-Bu… bueno –** no cabía duda de que la mirada de Allen podía doblegar a cualquiera **– No es con mucha frecuencia, pero sí me echo una o dos partidas**

**-Ahí lo tiene –** se acercó **-¿Qué le parece esto? Si gano, accederá a casarnos; y si no, donaremos todo el dinero que tengamos encima para reparaciones, limosna, y de más cosas, ¿acepta?**

**-Mmmm… - **pareció meditarlo **– Me parece bien**

**-¡Genial!**

Y prosiguieron a sentarse a la mesa

Lavi sonrió por debajo: vaya que las habilidades de Allen con las cartas eran de MUCHA utilidad…

Claro que con esa carita de ángel, ¿Quién sospecharía lo vil y tramposo que podía ser?

Un hilo de saliva ajó por su boca… ¡incluso así lucía tan hermoso, exquisito y apetecible!

Si no fuera porque estaban en una Iglesia y que Allen ganaba su derecho a boda, se lo hubiera llevado al armario para hacerlo suyo a más no poder: hacerlo sonrojar, gemir, venirse…

¡¡WOOO!!! ¡¡¡QUE ESCENA TAN DELICIOSAA!!

Pero no era momento para excitarse (aunque ya era tarde): sólo observaría cómo su koi "ganaba" esta partida

**-Antes de todo –** habló el cura –**Quiero que observe bien las cartas- las extendió a lo largo de la mesa**

Walker abrió los ojos sorprendido… nunca había visto una baraja así

En vez de picas, tréboles y demás, estaban dibujados monedas de oro, copas, espadas y bastones

**-Ésta es una baraja española –** aclaró – **Se ha vuelto muy popular en éste lado del país** – sonrió **–Jugaremos un "Con quien"**

**-¿"Con… con quien"? –** sonrió hermosamente, pero un tic invadía su ceja izquierda

**-Sip –** volvió a juntar la baraja **- ¿Empezamos?**

**-¿Me… me permite un momento? –** se levantó rápidamente **-¿Lavi?** – le miró nervioso **-¿Vienes conmigo?**

Y lo jaló bruscamente hacia una esquina del cuarto…

**-¿Qué tienes?** – preguntó confundido **-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-Lavi… -** una aura depresiva lo inundó –**Lavi…**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-¡No sé jugar "Con quien"!**

**-¡¡¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?!!!**

**-¡CALLATE TONTO!!**

**-Este… ¿todo está bien?**

**-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Si!! ¡Claro!** –se apresuró a responder Walker –**Sólo un minuto**

**-¡¿Cómo que no sabes jugar?! ¡¿Estas loco?! – **estaba histérico **-¡Se supone que eres Allen Walker! ¡El chico que sabe todos los trucos para ganar juegos de azar!**

**-¡Pero nunca supe de ese juego!**

**-¡¿Y por que no?!**

**-¡¿Pues qué se yo?! ¡Una broma! ¡El destino! ¡Usa tu imaginación!**

**-¡¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?! Lo retaste a un juego… ¡y no sólo eso!-** (tomen en cuenta que para esto, ambos estaban en cuclillas en esa esquina) –**Si pierdes, ¡¡tendremos que darle todo nuestro dinero!! – **cascadas de lágrimas caían por sus ojos **- ¡Ya no habrá boda! ¡Ni comida! ¡Ni siquiera un buen hotel donde pasar la Luna de Miel! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**-Pero como somos exorcistas, es seguro que nos darán la habitación gratis**

**-¡Eso sólo pasa cuando miran los uniformes! ¡Es la prueba de que somos exorcistas!** – le miró recriminatoriamente **– Dime… ¿trajiste el uniforme contigo?**

…

…

…

**-No…**

**-¡Ahí lo tienes! –** se acarició la sien, cansado **– Siempre actúas precipitadamente –**suspiró **– No te detienes a analizar la situación, y por eso tomas malas decisiones**

**-Quizá tengas razón –** le acarició la mejilla **– Pero venir contigo no fue una mala decisión, aunque haya sido precipitado, ¿ne?**

**-Cierto –**sonrió **-¡Pero ése no es el punto! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡No puedes hacer trampa en un juego que ni siquiera conoces!!**

**-Fui un tonto**

**-Bien dicho **

**-Aunque todavía tengo oportunidad**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Que la baraja esté maltratada, indica que la ha jugado mucho –** sonrió perversamente **– Pero no significa que gane siempre**

**-Supongo que tienes razón**

**-Le diré que me explique el juego, y dependiendo de la situación, veré si puedo hacer "algo" –** una aura de fuego lo rodeó **- ¡Nadie me gana! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-Allen… das miedo cuando te poner así **

**-¡Iosh! – **se levantó **- ¡Haré lo que pueda! –** y caminó hacia la mesa

-**Espero que sepa lo que hace** – suspiró **-¡¡QUIERO TENER UNA BUENA LUNA DE MIEL!!**

Y siguió el mismo camino que Allen

**-Disculpe la tardanza –** tomó asiento

**-¿Está todo bien? Parecían… histéricos**

**-¿Eh! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¡Claro que no!!** – sonrió **– Cosas de pareja**

**-Bien –** dejó las cartas en la mesa **– Corte**

Así lo hizo

**-Este… bueno… -** comenzó a jugar con las manos -**¿Podría explicarme las reglas y el modo de jugar?**

**-¡Claro! –** tomó aire **– En el "Con quien" se reparten 7 cartas a cada jugador**

E hizo lo anterior: le dio 7 cartas a Allen y 7 él (sólo para que entendiera mejor)

**-¿Qué cartas tiene?**

**-Mmmm… **- las miró **– La dama de copas, 7 de bastos, jinete de espadas, 5 de oros, 5 de copas, 2 de bastos… y el As de bastos**

**-Bien… el propósito del juego, es hacer tres tríos**

**-¿Tríos?**

**-Sip –** sonrió **– Puede ser por ejemplo… o al menos en su juego: As, 2 y 3 de oros, 7, dama y jinete de bastos… el caso es que sea corrida, es decir, del mismo tipo de figura… o también, tres cartas que tengan el mismo número aunque sea de figura diferente: 5 de copa, 5 de oro y 5 de espada; ó dama de oro, bastos y copa, etc.**

**-Entiendo… es decir, que si tengo As y 2 de bastos… necesito un 3 para completar el trío**

**-Exacto… ¡Pero cuidado! La carta que necesite puede estar en la mano de su rival**

**-OK**

**-Siguiendo esa lógica, se jalan cartas para encontrar las que se necesitan… y antes de iniciar, se intercambia una carta**

**-Supongo que la que no necesite**

**-Sip**

**-Ya veo…**

Y comienza el juego

**-¡Si!**

**-Bien… -**su cara se volvió sombría, y dibujó una sonrisa perversa **– Un detalle más… sólo por si pensara hacer trampa**

**-Gulp… - **tragó en seco

**-Mentí acerca de la frecuencia con la que juego – **una aura en llamas lo envolvió **– Lo hago MUY seguido… y gracias a eso… me llaman "El ángel del juego"**

Allen palideció

**-¡Bien! Ya que está todo aclarado, ¡juguemos!**

**-Me… disculpe… - **se veía MUY nervioso - ¿Me permitiría otro momento?

Volvió a jalar al pelirrojo

Y ahí estaban otra vez: en la misma esquina y en la misma posición

**-¿Ahora que pasa? –** le sobresaltó que Walker lo jalara tan desesperadamente

**-Lavi… Lavi…**

**¡¡PAZ!!** (Sonido de cuando una enorme roca se estrella contra tu cabeza)

**-¿A… Allen? **

La roca se hacía más grande

**-Lavi… Lavi… **

**-¡¿Qué pasa?! -** ¿y ahora que hacía? ¡Nunca había aprendido a manejar a Allen en esas condiciones! **-¡¿Qué tienes?!**

**-Él… él es…**

Más rocas cayeron sobre él… y todas decían "Ángel del juego"

-**Gulp… – **tragó en seco **-¿A… Allen?**

**-Él es… el "Ángel del juego"**

**-¿Y… y eso es malo?**

**-¡¡¡CLARO QUE ES MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**-¡¡¡SHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**-¿Esta todo bien? **

**-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡No se preocupe! –** ahora era Lavi quien respondía **- ¡Un minuto!**

**-Lavi… **

**-¿Quién es él?**

**-En los barrios bajos de los grandes estafadores –** una aura depresiva lo envolvió **– Hay alguien apodado "El ángel del jeugo": le jugador que NUNCA ha perdido**

**-¿Eh?**

**-NUNCA ha perdido un juego… NUNCA ha perdido dinero… NUNCA ha perdido sin importar las trampas…**

**-Allen… **

Daba miedo cómo hacía énfasis en la palabra "nunca"

**-Es la única persona… a la que NUNCA pude derrotar…** - más piedras cayeron sobre él **– NUNCA pude ganarle: no importaba qué trampa usara… NUNCA… NUNCA…**

Esto ya se estaba poniendo muy feo

**-Recuero que…** - tomó una posición fetal y comenzó a mecerse **– Que debía 600,000 euros por las limosnas que mi Maestro se robó de su Iglesia… quise arreglarlo con un juego, pero NUNCA le gané… -** sonrió tétricamente **– Dijo que no había problema: se sólo debía repartir comida a los pobres… y de repente, ya me encontraba en una barco con dirección a Australia –** una tormenta cayó sobre él **– Cuando llegué, repartí comida… ¡Pero a costa de mi propio dinero! ¡y tenía tanta hambre, que terminé debiendo 700,000 euros en el restaurante! ¡¡Tuve que hacerla de sirviente por 7 meses para pagar!! ¡¡y otros 5 para conseguir el dinero con qué comprar el boleto de regreso!! ¡¡Fueron 2 meses de viaje!! Y cuando llegué… el Maestro sólo dijo "-¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Tienes que pagar mi licor! ¡Ponte a trabajar!"**

Para cuando terminó, estaba sepultado entre piedras y tierra… mientras la lluvia seguía mojándole

**-Tu vida ha sido miserable… -**sólo atinó a decir eso

**-¡¿Pero que voy a hacer?!** –se recuperó **-¡No puedo hacer trampa! ¡No puedo ganarle! ¡¿Qué voy a… ¡¡¡¡!!!!!!**

Lavi lo había callado atrapando sus labios en un beso

**-Tranquilo** – dijo luego de terminar **– Las cosas saldrán bien – acarició su mejilla**

**-¡Pero no puedo ganarle! ¡No puedo! ¡NUNCA!**

**-¡Alleeeenn! –** lo abrazó sofocantemente **- ¡Has sufrido demasiado! ¡Tu vida ha sido tan miserable! ¡Rodeado de deudas, licor y viajes que duran dos meses! ¡¡¡Haciendo trabajos humillantes y rompiéndote la espalda para pagar deudas de 700,000 euros!!! –** sus ojos eran cascadas **-¡¡Alleeen!! ¡Ahora te amo mucho más! –** se levantó de golpe -¡**Por eso, ganaré nuestra boda!**

**-¡¿TU?! **– también se levantó **- ¡Pero ni siquiera yo…!**

**-¡Confía en mí! –** interrumpió **- ¡No soy tan malo para estas cosas! ¡También tengo habilidad!**

**-Pero siempre termino ganándote**

**-Eso es porque siempre haces trampa **

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Sólo te pido algo de confianza –** le volvió a besar -¡**Puedo hacerlo! ¡Ganaré nuestra boda!** – sonrió travieso **- ¡Tú déjamelo a mí!**

Y se dirigió a l a mesa

**-Lavi…**

El aprendiz siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sentir bien, y , como consecuencia, lo sorprendía de sobremanera… ¡¡Eso le encantaba!

Dibujó una sonrisa; y también se acercó a la mesa

**-Disculpe la interrupción –** habló el pelirrojo –**Ahora sí, ¡juguemos!**

**-¿Y que pasó con Walker-san?**

**-Tomaré su lugar –** sonrió **– No le importa, ¿ne?**

**-¡Para nada!** –tamibén sonrió **- ¡Comencemos!**

Como la baraja ya había sido revuelta, se limitó a repartir las cartas

**_-"Bien" –_** pensó – **_"¡Esto es por nosotros, Allen!" – _**miró sus cartas **_–"'¿Qué tenemos por aquí?"_**

As de bastos, As de copas, 5 de copas, 6 de bastos, Dama de bastos, Rey de bastos y 3 de espadas…

No estaba tan mal

El cura le extendió una carta, y él hizo lo mismo

Dio el 3 de espadas, y a cambio recibió el 7 de bastos

¡Claro que no estaba nada mal! Sólo necesitaba el jinete de bastos, 2 Ases ó el 5 de bastos

**-Empecemos**

Jaló carta

Dama de oros… nadie la tomó

Jinete de espadas… igual

5 de oros

6 de copas

3 de oror

Rey de espada

¡¡Jinete de batos!!

Lavi se apresuró a tomarla

Bajó la Dama, el Jinete y el Rey de bastos

**-¡Bien hecho! –**felicitó el cura **– Pero debe pagar**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Si toma una carta y la usa en su trío, debe bajar otra de su mano y ponerla en lugar de la que usó**

Pagó con el 5 de copas

**-¿Continuamos?**

2 de bastos…

7 de oros…

¡5 de bastos!

La tomó y bajó otro trío: 5,6 y 7 de bastos

Pagó con el As de copa

¡Su trío final estaba deshecho! Sólo quedaba esperar el 3 y 4 de bastos… ¿pero que tal si los tenía su rival? ¡Sería el fin!

Y se ya se le había hecho raro que no hubiera bajado nada todavía… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿No se supone que era "El Ángel de juego", o algo así?

Bueno… no era tiempo para pensar en eso

Las cartas seguían saliendo

As de oro…

6 de oro…

5 de espadas…

4 de oro

¡4 de bastos!

La unió a su trío y pagó con el As que le quedaba… ¡Una carta más y ganaba!

3 de copas

¡3 de bastos!

La unió…

Y ya tenía los tres tríos… nueve cartas en total…

**-Felicidades**- habló el cura **– Ganó…**

…

…

¿Eh?

…

…

**-Eso sí que fue suerte** –sonrió **–Las cartas que necesitaba salieron enseguida… en cambio yo…** - le mostró su mano **–No tuve un buen juego… ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Me ha vencido!**

…

…

¿Qué?

…

…

Allen tenía los ojos abiertos… sorprendido…

Lavi miraba incrédulo las cartas…

…

…

¿Así de fácil?

…

…

**-¿Es todo? – **habló el pelirrojo **-¿Sólo así?**

**-Sólo así** – sonrió –**Soy un hombre de palabra, y como tal, cumpliré el acuerdo: mañana, a las 19:00 horas, lo uniré en santo matrimonio**

**-Pero… -**aún estaba sorprendido **– Se supone… que usted NUNCA pierde…**

**-Exacto… NUNCA pierdo a base de trampas –** rió divertido **–Jijiji, ilusos estafadores ¿Creían que me vencerían con sus trucos sucios? Jajajajaja –** suspiró **– La clave de todo era jugar limpiamente: ante eso no tengo inmunidad**

**-Significa… **

**-Que mañana los casaré; tal y como prometí**

**-¡¡¡SSIIII!!!!!! –** saltó del asiento - **¡¡LO LOGREEEEEEE!! ¡¡LO LOGREEE!! ¡¡SIIIIII!! ¡¡GANEEEEE!!**

Abrazó a Moyashi

**-¡¿Ves, Allen?! ¡¡Te dije que podía hacerlo!! ¡¡Lo conseguí!! ¡Gané nuestra boda! –**lo besó **- ¡Dije que confiaras en mí! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No te decepcioné!**

**-Eres increíble –** sonrió ampliamente –**Lo lograste, ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Ganaste!**

Se hundieron en un largo beso

**-Ejem, ejem** – carraspeó el cura, interrumpiendo la romántica escena **– Felicitaciones, Lavi-san**

**-Gracias **

**-Y como dije, los casaré mañana a las 19:00 hrs-** suspiró **– Va en contra de mis creencias, pero cumpliré con mi palabra**

**-Muchas gracias** –dijo Allen **–Esto significa mucho para nosotros**

**-Si, si** – sonrió **– Pero, ya hablando de otra cosa… debo darles algunos detalles**

Sacó de un cajón una carpeta

Los chicos se sentaron y pusieron atención

**-El adorno de la Iglesia va por nuestra cuenta, pero deben traer una persona que nos diga cómo será el decorado; deben donar la cantidad de 100 euros para asuntos de caridad, reparaciones, etc.; la capacidad para invitados es de 100 personas; y, por supuesto, deben recibir las pláticas pre-nupciales…**

**-¿Eh?-**intercambiaron entre ellos miradas de confusión

**-Son pláticas que hablan sobre sus deberes como pareja: tanto para el hombre como la muj…** - guardó silencio, luego suspiró **– Bueno, tendríamos que cambiar algunas cosas en su caso**

**-¿Y cuando se supone que las escucharemos?**

**-Se dan durante 4 domingos seguido… -** pareció meditar **– Pero como la ceremonia es mañana… -** sus ojos se volvieron estrellas resplandeciente **– Tendrán que quedarse TODA la noche **

**-¿To… toda la noche? **

Una aura depresiva cayó sobre Lavi… ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía la esperanza de que Allen le "recompensara" MUY BIEN por ganar la boda! ¡Que le dejaría subirlo a la cama y hacerle cosas pervertidas! ¡¡Abrirle el pantalón y tragarse todo su…!!

Una gotera se deslizó por su cabeza… no podía creer que, incluso en la Iglesia, se pusiera a pensar en eso

**-Me temo que sí** –sonrió **– Serían unas 13 horas…**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Tiene que escuchar esas pláticas **

**-¡Es que nosotros queríamos…!**

**-¡BIEN! –** interrumpió dando un golpe en la mesa **-¿Empezamos?**

Rayos…

Sería una noche MUY LARGA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 "Preparativos III: ¡Llegaron los refuerzos!... Un poco de apoyo no hace daño a nadie"**

Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de París

8:00 am

**-Y esos son los deberes de cada uno** – sonrió **-¿Alguna duda?**

**-¿Ya… ya terminamos? –** Lavi pegaba su cara contra la mesa; unas marcadas ojeras se apreciaban en su rostro **-¿Es… es todo?**

**-¡Sip!**

Pues dicho y hecho: el Padre Ángel les había dado las pláticas pre-nupciales durante TODA la noche…

Había hablado sobre cómo debería ser su vida en pareja, sus obligaciones, derechos y las responsabilidades de cada uno…

Fueron 13 largas, agotadoras, y, sobre todo, fastidiosas horas

**-De mi parte eso todo –se** levantó… ¡y parecía tan fresco como una lechuga! **– Ya puede irse… pero recuerden que deben adornar la Iglesia, ¡y lo más importante! La ceremonia es a las 19:00**

**-Seeee… -** trataba de levantar la cabeza… ¡pero era casi imposible! **– Allen… -** movió un poco el cuerpo del menor **– Vamos… Alleen…**

**-… zzz**

**-Alleeeen… -** ¡se moría de sueño! **– Despierta… Alleeeen…**

**-5 minutos más **

**-No se puede… -** recargó pesadamente su cabeza en la del peliblanco **– Tenemos cosas que hacer…**

**-Otro día… -**abrió con MUCHO trabajo los ojos **- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?**

**-Preparar la boda**

**-¿Cuál boda?**

**-La nuestra**

**-¿Nos vamos a casar?**

**-Si… ¿no lo recuerdas?**

**-Lo último que supe fue que mi cabeza cayó aquí**

**-Pues ni modo – **bostezó **– Querías casarte, ¿no? Asume las consecuencias**

**-Que yo sepa tú eras el que estaba aferrado–** volvió a cerrar los ojos **–Hiciste semejante berrinche para que dijera "Acepto"**

**-Ah… si…** - también los cerró **–Pero aceptaste: significa que me amas a pesar de todo**

**-Supongo que sí**

Se acurrucaron en la mesa

**-¡¡SEÑORES, POR FAVOR!!** –se levantó de golpe **-¡¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESA ACTITUD!! ¡¡ANIMENSE!! ¡SE VAN A CASAR! ¡NO DEJEN QUE EL SUEÑO SEA UN OBSTACULO! ¡¡TIENEN QUE PREPARAR UNA BODA!!**

Suspiró complacido: ¡sus palabras de aliento sí que eran convincentes!

Sin embargo, sólo se topó con los rostros dormidos y la saliva escurrida de sus invitados

**-Esto no está funcionando** –se sobó la sien mientras una gotera caía por su cabeza **– Si siguen así, no lograrán tener las cosas a tiempo…**

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea… pero…

**-Es demasiado arriesgado –**se semblante era serio **– Es seguro que con su ayuda lo conseguirán… pero "eso" es demasiado impredecible: puede salirse de control, destruir la ciudad entera y romper las leyes lógicas de la vida… ¿vale la pena…?**

**¡PAS!**

Miró alarmado el sitio donde se escuchó

Lavi y Allen se habían caído de sus sillas… y ahora dormían a pierna suelta en el suelo

Miles de goteras cayeron por su cabeza

**-Supongo… que eso es un "si"** – suspiró largamente **– No quería hacerlo… pero no me dejan opción –** se dirigió al teléfono **– Debo hacer una llamada…**

Tomó el aparato y marcó

…

…

**-¿Hola? **–habló **-¿Dingo? ¿Eres tú?... –**suspiró **- No necesito que me hables de tus Doujinshis… no, de ese tampoco… ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY GAY!!... ¡¡TAMPOCO HAGO ORGIAS!! –** volvió a suspirar **– Te hablo para un trabajo **– miró resignado a los jóvenes que dormían y babeaban en el suelo **– Y créeme: éste es uno de los buenos…**

___________________________________________________________________________________

**15 minutos después**

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-Jóvenes… -** habló despacio -¡Arriba! ¡Despierten!

**-…zzz**

**-No colmen mi paciencia - **un tic se marcó en su ceja derecha **- ¡Despierten! ¡No pueden quedarse ahí todo el día! ¡¡Deben preparar su boda!!**

**-… zzz**

**¡SPLASH!**

**-¡¡AHHH!! –** despertó Lavi, asustado **-¡NOO! ¡No se nadar! ¡Me ahogo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Allen, sálvame!**

**-No exageres** – se sentó con pesadez – **No te estás ahogando, sólo estamos mojados**

Efectivamente: el cura les había echado una cubeta de agua

**-¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! –**se quejó el pelirrojo **-¡Estábamos durmiendo a gusto! **–se acostó en las piernas de su novio y se acurrucó **-¡Malo!**

**-No soy malo, sólo hice lo necesario**

**-Grrrrr**

**-Y si se vuelven a dormir –** la habitación estaba llena de baldes con agua **– No duden en que haré lo posible para hacerlos reaccionar **

Una aura en llamas lo envolvió

**-Este… no creo que sea necesario **

**-Eso espero**

**-Pero ahora estamos mojados –**continuó el albino **– Podríamos resfriarnos**

**-No hay problema –** de pronto volvió a su estado "amable" **– Esta Iglesia recibe todo tipo de donativos para los pobres: estoy seguro que por ahí tenemos ropa de su talla –** se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió **– Síganme, por favor**

Los tres salieron de la oficina

Volvieron por el mismo largo pasillo… y en una esquina doblaron a la izquierda, de ahí se extendía otro corredor con varias puertas

**-Pasen –** abrió una de ellas –**Adelante**

Y así lo hicieron

Era una habitación sencilla: una cama, un ropero y un escritorio; una ventana se veía en el fondo

-**Quédense aquí; yo iré a buscarles algo de ropa** –de pronto se les acercó amenazante **– Pero no olviden que están en una IGLESIA – **sus ojos se volvieron dos estrellitas resplandecientes **– No quiero llegar y descubrir que están haciendo actos pecaminosos y faltos de decencia **

**-Este… - **una gotera cayó por su cabeza **– No se preocupe: no haremos nada**

**-O al menos procuraremos hacerlo antes de que usted llegue**

**¡PAS!**

El cura le soltó un palaza en la cabeza… ¿de donde sacó la madera? Sólo Dios lo supo

**-¡Auch! –** se sobó **-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!**

**-Por pervertido –** fue a la **salida – No deben tener relaciones hasta que estén casados**

**-Iluso – **susurró Lavi **– Si tan sólo supiera desde cuando le chupo a Allen su…**

**¡¡¡PAS!!!**

**-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¿Por que lo volvió a hacer?!**

**-Yo no fui**

**-¡Fui yo! –**Walker le miraba con ojos de "muérete" **– Deja de decir perversidades**

**-Snif **

**-Bueno… yo voy por la ropa… ¡pero se los advierto! ¡No quiero que tengan sexo aquí!**

**-… Eso fue muy directo…**

**-Ya les dije**

Salió del cuarto

Sin embargo, enseguida que salió, Lavi fue corriendo a la puerta

**-¿Qué se supone que haces?**

**-¿No lo ves? ¡Cierro con llave!**

**-¿Y eso para que?**

De pronto se vio acorralado contra la pared…

**-Allen… -** su actitud cambió a una… seductora **- ¿Te es muy difícil deducirlo? –** colocó la rodilla en su entrepierna

**-La… ¡Lavi! ¡Espera! –** su cara enrojeció **- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aquí no podemos!**

**-¿Y por que no?**

**-¡Es una Iglesia! ¡Sería una falta de respeto!**

**-Allen… -**susurró al oído **– Si respetáramos los lugares y a las persona, nunca hubiéramos estado juntos… y tampoco hubiéramos huido de la Orden… ¡ni siquiera estaríamos preparando nuestra boda!**

**-Pues si… pero…**

**-Allen… - **depositó un beso en sus labios **- ¿Es que… en verdad no quieres?** – paseó sus manos debajo de su camisa **- ¿En verdad no quieres?**

Siguió explorando la tibia piel de su espalda mientras se entretenía lamiendo el blanco cuello

Walker no atinó a decir algo… sólo abrazó la fuerte espalda del pelirrojo y se dejó acariciar…

Empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos…

Lavi aceleró las cosas cuando comenzó a mover la rodilla: de arriba abajo y despacio…

Claro que esto terminó por excitar a Allen… y con mayor fuerza lo abrazó

Los gemidos y jadeos aumentaron de volumen y rapidez…

Sólo podía pensar en que continuara…

Pero, de repente, se apartó…

Allen le miró confundido

**-Tienes razón – **dijo relajado **– Es una falta de respeto hacerlo en una Iglesia… será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión…**

…

…

…

…

¿Otra ocasión?

…

…

¡¿OTRA OCASIÓN?! ¡¿SE LE OCURRIA DECIR ESO CUANDO YA LO HABÍA EXCITADO?! ¡¡QUE FALTA DE CONSIDERACIÓN!!

Una venita saltó de su frente

**-¿Qué… estas diciendo? –** le miraba con ojos de "muérete"

**-Que no voy a faltarle al respeto a una Iglesia -** ¡cínico! ¡se veía tan relajado! **– Hay que tener principios, Allen-chan**

¿Principios? ¡¡¿ÉL HABLANDO DE "PRINCIPIOS"?!!

**-¿Cómo puedes hablar de ello? – **una aura maligna lo invadió **-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de principios cuando ni siquiera te importó abrirme las piernas en frente de Bookman?! ¡¡¿Lo recuerdas?!!**

**-O si… bello recuerdo… -** un hilito de baba cayó por su boca **- ¡Pero no fue enfrente de él! Sólo estaba durmiendo en la cama de a lado**

**-¡Es lo mismo!**

**-Claro que no**

**-Incluso, a la mañana siguiente, nos dijo _"-Lavi… no sabía con cuanta maestría podías follarte a Walker… ¡¡¿pero no podías aguantarte hasta dormir en otro cuarto?!! ¡¡No tenía por qué escuchar sus gemidos y jadeos!!"_**

**-¡Jojojojojojo! –** su pecho se infló como un globo **–¡Hasta el viejo reconoce mi habilidad!**

**-¡Ese no es el punto! –**se le acercó y tomándolo de la nuca lo acercó y besó vorazmente **- ¡El punto es que ahora tengo ganas! –** dijo luego de separarse; sus mejillas están coloradas a más no poder **- ¡No seas desconsiderado! ¡Hazte responsable de tus actos!**

**-Así que tienes ganas - **le sonrió pícaramente **-¿En vedad quieres? ¡¡¡¡!!!!**

Fue interrumpido por otro beso

**-Supongo que esa es mi respuesta –** le tomó posesivamente de la cintura- **¿Ne, Allen?**

**-Si…** -también lo abrazó por la nuca **– Así que, antes de que llegue el padre, podemos hacer algo, ¿no?**

**-Eres un pervertido**

**-El pervertido eres tu por… por excitarme –** desvió la mirada, apenado **- ¡Sabes bien que cuando empiezas a acariciarme no quiero que te detengas! **

**-En verdad soy bueno con estas cosas **

**-¡No seas presumido! –** lo volvió a mirar –**Entonces, ¿vas a hacer algo o no?**

**-Pero, Allen –** hizo una cara de preocupación MUY MAL fingida **- ¿No te importa que estemos en una Iglesia?**

**-¡NOO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!**

**¡PAS!**

Allen, a propósito, cayó en la cama… y como tenía a Lavi abrazado de la nunca, se lo llevó consigo…

Quedó bien acomodado encima de él

**-¡Ya es tarde para pensar en eso, ¿no?! –** estaba todo sonrojado **- ¡Quiero que me hagas lo que quieras! **

¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (grito desesperado) ¡¡¿Como se había convertido en esto?!! ¡¡Era humillante que con sólo una caricia enloqueciera y quisiera se poseído por ese Usagi-baka!! ¡Había caído muy bajo! ¡¡¿Dónde quedó su orgullo y castidad?!!

En la basura, evidentemente

Aunque claro… no era como si le molestara demasiado

**-¿Y bien? –** continuó Allen **- ¿No piensas hacerlo?**

**-Jejejeje… es que… -**sonrió **– No pensé que llegaríamos a esto: tú y yo… excitándonos con una simple caricia… e importándonos poco en qué lugar estemos o con quien estemos… jejejejeje**

**-Es tu culpa –** también sonrió **– Me mal acostumbraste**

**-Así que lo único que queda es satisfacernos, ¿ne?**

**-Sip**

Y unieron sus labios en otro beso

Inmediatamente Allen abrió la boca, permitiendo el paso de la lengua de Lavi

Cuando ambas se encontraron se acariciaron, saborearon, enrollaron y bailaban entre ellas

La velocidad variaba: un momento era un beso lento y tierno… como si trataran de fundirse en el acto… y de repente cambiaban a un ritmo frenético, casi desesperado

La saliva empezaba a caer por la comisura de sus bocas

Lavi exploró lo que se le dio la gana, incluso llegó a tocar el inicio de la garganta, provocando un ligero estremecimiento en el menor…

Y Allen, aunque le encantaba que se portara tan atrevido, también participó en la caricia: enrollaba su lengua en la de él, le daba batalla, se escapaba y sorprendía al instante

Claro que esto hacía las cosas más excitantes para ambos

Sin embargo, necesitaban aire para respirar… así que se separaron

Pero no significaba que se detendrían

Moyashi tomó la parte baja de la playera de Lavi y la levantó hasta quitársela

La aventó al suelo

**-Hoy estas algo impaciente** – sonrió pícaro **-¿Es que me deseas tanto?**

Su cara enrojeció más…

**-Pues… yo… - **desvió la mirada **– No creo que sea necesario contestarte, ¿o si?**

**-No, creo que no –** comenzó a desabrochar la húmeda camisa **–Tus movimientos dicen más que mil palabras…**

Logró quitarla y aventarla al suelo

**-¿Continuamos?**

Ahora dirigió su boca al marmoleado pecho: depositó besos a lo largo y ancho… y con la punta de la lengua definió sus ligeramente marcados músculos

Luego de unos minutos, tuvo la fortuna de toparse con uno de sus pezones… y agarrándolo con los dientes se dedicó a juguetear un rato

Walker sólo podía sonrojarse y gemir por las caricias… torpemente colocó sus manos en la roja cabellera y los acarició

Cerró los ojos dejándose hacer lo que fuera…

Y claro que Bookman Jr. Lo aprovechó

Poco a poco fue bajando, hasta toparse con el ombligo: ahí se entretuvo lamiendo un rato

Pero lo realmente bueno estaba más abajo, así que, desabrochando impaciente los botones, bajó hasta las rodillas el pantalón del albino quien, al darse cuenta, abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de levantarse… pero se paralizó al ver la sonrisa de Lavi

Rayos… esa sonrisa lo hacía decir "si" a todo

**-Tranquilo-** dijo relajado **– Esto te va a gustar**

Bajó los boxers y dejó al descubierto su dura erección...

Y Walker, muy apenado, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos

De un solo movimiento la metió en su boca

**-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! –**soltó un fuerte gemido **-¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡Ahhhhhh!!**

Lavi, complacido, comenzó con la divertida tarea: empezó a lamer el largo y en pequeños círculos

Y como Moyashi no quería que los descubrieran, tapó su boca con ambas manos y trató de contener los gemidos…

Pero esto era casi imposible: el aprendiz lo hacía TAN BIEN… de arriba abajo, despacio y luego frenéticamente…

No podía… no iba a durar… en cualquier momento se vendría

**¡¡PAS!!**

Se abrió la puerta de repente

**-¡Wiii! –**dijo victoriosa… una chica… **- ¡Que bueno que hice un duplicado de las llaves! Jijiji… ¿Dónde…?**

Y fue… cuando cayeron en cuenta de la situación

…

…

…

…

Ella estaba mirándolos con sorpresa…

Lavi la veía mientras el miembro de Allen aún estaba en su boca…

Y éste sintiendo como su erección se iba completamente al demonio

…

**RIP RIP RIP (Sonido que hacen los grillitos en momentos de tensión)**

…

…

…

…

**-Este… bueno…** - sacó el pene de su boca y limpió la saliva que escurría**- Este… nosotros…**

**-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Lo lamentamos! –**dijo hecho un jitomate con patas; se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza - **¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos!**

…

…

…

¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (gritó desesperado) ¡¿Cómo había pasado esto?! ¡¿Por qué los vieron así?! ¡¿Cómo lo permitieron?! ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! (otro grito desesperado) ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡¿POR QUE NO LOS HABÍA TRAGADO LA TIERRA?!!

Inclinó la cabeza

**-¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Lo sentimos!**

En cuanto al pelirrojo… pues él se escondía atrás de Allen (cómo se notaba la responsabilidad)

Pero ella no decía nada

…

…

…

Sin embargo, ahora que Lavi la veía bien… se parecía a…

**-¿A… Aideé-san?**

La susodicha empezó a temblar… y una aura oscura la invadió

Tragaron en seco

**-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja –** reía siniestramente; a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío-**Jajajajajajajajajajaa**

El pánico aumentó cuando se les empezó a acercar

**-¡Kya! –** saltó de la cama **- ¡No nos hagas nada!**

**-¡Aideé-san! –** trataba de detenerla **- ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que tú crees!**

**-¿A, no?**

Esa voz era como la del demonio

El miedo se apoderó de ellos… y las cosas empeoraron al verse acorralados contra la pared

**-¡Lavi!** –se escondió atrás de él - **¡Tengo miedo! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡No quiero morir!**

Estaba a punto de agarrarlos

**-Allen…** -este era el fin **- ¡Allen! ¡Te amo!** –gritó con fuerza **- ¡Te amo! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado! ¡Me hiciste tan feliz al venir conmigo! ¡Y MÁS AL DECIR QUE TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO! –** dio un paso al frente **- ¡Será un placer morir por ti!**

**-¡NOOOO! ¡LAVIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**¡¡SPALSH!!**

De pronto se vieron mojados… otra vez…

Pero se incluía también a la chica

**-¡¡¡DINGOOOOOOOOOO!!! **– gritó de repente el padre, quien estaba a sus espaldas con un balde vacío **- ¡¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!**

**-¿Eh?** – lo miró tranquilo **- ¡Ah! ¡Ángel! ¡Así que estabas aquí!**

**-No, no estaba… ¡pero que bueno que llegué!** –se le acercó **amenazante - ¡¡¿QUE PENSABAS HACERLES?!!**

**-Que pregunta tan tonta: sabes bien lo que les quería hacer – **les dirigió una miradita tenebrosa

**-¡¡Y USTEDES!!** –ahora iba contra ellos **-¡¿QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?! ¡¡BIEN LES DIJE QUE NO PODÍAN TENER SEXO EN ESTE LUGAR!! –** le quitó bruscamente la sábana a Allen… e inevitablemente le vio su… **-¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡ESTOY CIEGO!!! –** se cubrió los ojos dramáticamente **- ¡¡POR DIOS!! ¡¡SÚBASE LOS PANTALONES!!**

**-Mmmm –** dijo Aideé en pose de reflexión **– Así que eso es sexo oral… se nota que ya tiene práctica, Lavi-san **

**-¡¡NO DIGAS ESO!!**-le señaló descaradamente **- ¡¡ERES UNA DEPRAVADA!! ¡¡UNA PERVERTIDA!! ¡¡UNA PREDICADORA DE LA PERVERSION!!**

**-Me gusta como suena eso **

**-¡¡AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! –** se oyó otro grito

Llegó de repente otra chica: como de 1.56 cm… de ojos marrones y pelirroja… tendría unos 20 años

**-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –** se acercó y la zangoloteó **- ¡¡Te dije que me esperaras!! ¡¡¡No se iba a acabar el mundo si te quedabas quieta un rato!!!**

**-A… Akemi-chan… me mareas **

**-¡Te lo mereces!-** vio cómo le señalaba a atrás suyo…

Y los vio

Se fijó en Lavi… que estaba sin camisa

Se sonrojó y sonrió pervertidamente…

Pero no fue nada comparado al ver a Allen… con el pantalón abajo y a su pene totalmente descubierto…

**-¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

Sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz… y empezó a reír sin parar…

**-¡¡Allen-san!!** – el cura le miró irritado **-¡¡Le dije que se subiera los pantalones!! ¿En donde cree que esta? ¡¡ES UNA IGLESIA, POR DIOS!! ¡¡NO UN HOTEL DE PASO DONDE SE PUEDEN FOLLAR HASTA MORIR!!**

**-Follar hasta morir… eso suena todavía mejor**

**-¡¡DINGOOOO!! ¡¡NO ESTAS AYUDANDO EN NADA!! –** se sobó la sien, cansado - **¿Sabes que? vete a la oficina y allí nos esperan** – se dirigió a ella… pero…

**¡PAS!**

Cayó de boca en el suelo…

**-¡Arggghh! ¡¿Y ahora que?!**

Vio la causa: se había tropezado con el cuerpo convulsionante y sangrante de Akemi

**-Jajajajajajajajaja ¡y que te caes! ¡jajajajajajaja!**

Allen y Lavi también rieron… pero se callaron por la mirada del cura

**-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!** –seguía riendo sin parar

-**Dingo, también llévate a esta – **de nada servía enojarse, ¿para que? ¡Si de todos modos no la iba a callar! **– Las vemos en unos minutos!**

**-¡YOSH! –**tomó a su amiga de los brazos y la arrastró a la puerta **- ¡Ahorita nos vemos!**

**-Si, si… y asegúrate de que esté despierta**

Salieron…

**-Al fin… -**se levantó y sentó en la cama – **Esas tipas están locas –**tomó un pantalón color café y se lo aventó a Walker **– Hágame el favor de cambiarse y cubrir su miembro**

Se sonrojó de sobremanera

**-Lo siento**

**-¡Pues ya que! ¡Ya que pecaron en un lugar bendito como este! ¡¡¿De que sirven ahora sus disculpas?!!**

**-Ya, ya, no es para tanto-** salió al rescate **– Sí nos pasamos… ¡pero no tanto! ¡Ni siquiera hice que se vinie…!**

**-¡No me interesa!**

**¡PAS!**

La cara del pelirrojo fue invadida por más prendas

**-¡Sólo cámbiense y ya! –** les dio la espalda

**-Este… -**una gotera cayó por su cabeza** -¿Se va a quedar aquí?**

**-Lavi-san –** le miró serio; el susodicho dio un paso atrás** -¿Crees que después de esto les dejaré solos? ¡No señor! ¡No dejaré que hagan más perversidades en este lugar! ¡AHORA CAMBIENSE!**

**-Uy, que carácter**

**-¡HÁGANLO!**

**-Pero, padre –**trató de argumentar **- ¿Es que nunca ha tenido la fuerte necesidad de darle placer a su pareja?**

**…**

**…**

**RIP RIP RIP RIP (Más grillitos)**

**-Lavi…** - le tocó el hombro **– Esa es la pregunta más tonta que has hecho en toda tu vida**

**-Cierto **

**-¡Pero…!**

**-¡YA CAMBIENSE DE UNA VEZ!**

Y para evitar más problemas, hicieron lo que les pidió rápida y silenciosamente

Allen traía pantalón café, camisa blanca y un abrigo café hasta las rodillas; claro que también guantes blancos… y Lavi, pantalón negro, camisa roja y gabardina negra hasta los tobillos

**-¿Listos? –** asintieron **– Entonces vámonos**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-A la oficina: van a hablar con las personas que se encargarán de su boda**

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-Oiga… oiga…**

**-… zzz**

**-Síguele picando con el palito**

**-Oigaaa… despierte**

**-…zzz**

**-Akemi-chan… plan B…**

**-¡Si!**

**¡PAS!**

**-¡AHHHH! –** despertó de repente **- ¡¿Qué rayos…?!**

**-Buenos días…**

**-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

Bueno… las chicas, al ver que Panda no despertaba, lo tiraron al suelo… y cuando despertó le dieron los buenos días… pero disfrazadas con cabezas de caballo

**-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!**

**-¡Niñas malcriadas! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡¿Ya no respetan a sus mayores?! –** miró con mayor detenimiento **- ¿Eh? ¡A ti te conozco! –** señaló a la más joven **- ¡Tú eres la tipa loca de la tienda de trajes!**

**-Tu reputación te precede, Aideé-chan**

**-Jojojojojo**

**-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!**

**-Venimos por usted –** dijeron al mismo tiempo; lo sujetaron fuertemente con varias cuerdas**- ¡Vámonos!**

**-¡¿A dónde?!**

**-Ya lo verá**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-¡No sea llorón!**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Jojojojojojojo**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Y helos ahí (otra vez)

Estaban en la oficina sentados en el sillón (otra vez), mientras esperaban a sus anfitriones (aunque se suponía que ya deberían estar ahí)

**-Este… disculpe, padre –** habló Allen**- ¿A que se refería con eso de "las personas que se encargarán de su boda"?**

**-Pues… - **se sentó delante de ellos (otra vez) **– Me pareció necesario llamarlas –** suspiró** – Es uno de los contactos de ésta Iglesia: se encargan de asesorar y ayudar a las parejas a preparar sus bodas, ya sea en caso de que ellos no puedan, o por falta de tiempo, o por simple placer…**

**-Eso tiene sentido…**

**-Y bueno –** era suicidio preguntar, pero aún así lo haría **- ¿Quiénes eran las chicas que llegaron?**

**-Escuché que a Aideé-san le llamó "Dingo" –** le miró interrogante**- ¿No ese es el nombre de un perro?**

**-¿Aideé-san? – **saltó enseguida -¿**Cómo es que tú la conoces? –** una aura en llamas lo envolvió **- No me digas que es una de tus tantas "amiguitas" **

**-¡No!... bueno, si –**Moyashi le miraba fulminante** – Es la chica que me atendió cuando compré mi traje… ¡tranquilo! **

**-Ahora todo tiene sentido –** habló el cura **– Ya se me hacía raro que aceptara tan rápido: ella no se encarga si el trabajo no le llama la atención –** suspiró **– Le llamo "Dingo" porque quiero –** que gran respuesta **- Y ella y su amiga…**

**-¡¡VAMOS A PREPARA SU BODA!!**

…

Entraban de repente en la habitación… y arrastrando a Bookman

**-¡Por Dios!** – se levantó de golpe Lavi **-¡Capturaron un Panda!**

…

…

…

…

**-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! –** todos se soltaron a reír, incluyendo el sacerdote** - ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!**

**-¡Suéltenme! –** se retorcía en el suelo **- ¡¡Déjenme ir!! ¡Esto no es gracioso!**

**-OK, OK – **lo soltaron **– Supongo que ya no tiene sentido retenerlo**

**-Fue una buena cacería**

Al ponerse de pie tuvo todas las intenciones de matarlas, pero Lavi lo detuvo a tiempo

**-Por favor, tomen asiento**

Y así lo hicieron

Así quedaron: Lavi y Allen en un sillón; a su lado izquierdo, Bookman (en sillón individual); en frente, las chicas; el cura permaneció de pie

**-Ejem, buenos días** – comenzó la pelirroja **– Mi nombre es Akemi, y ella es Aideé –** la señaló

**-Si, si, ya nos conocemos, ¿ne, Lavi-san? –** sonrió encantadoramente

**-Sip –** correspondió el gesto

**-¡Y yo soy Allen Walker!** –saltó de repente; miraba con cierto recelo a la castaña **– Soy el prometido de Lavi **

**-Evidentemente **– seguía con su sonrisa** – Lavi-san no le chuparía el pene a cualquiera, ¿ne?**

Ambos se sonrojaron de sobremanera

**¡ZOC!**

El sacerdote le soltó un zape

**-¡Auch! –** se sobó **- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!**

**-¡Porque eres una pervertida! ¡No necesitamos de detalles de nada! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!**

**-Grrrrr**

**-Bueno, bueno – **intervino Akemi con una gotera en la cabeza **– Estamos aquí porque el Padre Ángel nos mandó a llamar**

**-¿Usted?**

**-Verán… -** suspiró largamente **– Me pareció necesario llamarlas porque… me dio la impresión de que necesitarían ayuda para preparar la boda**

**-¿Preparar?-** Moyashi sonrió **– Pero… no queríamos nada ostentoso: sólo iba a ser la ceremonia y ya**

**-¡Nada de eso! –**saltó la mayor **- ¡Es su boda! ¡No puede ser sólo la ceremonia! ¡¿Y que pasará con sus invitados?! ¡¿No piensan en ellos?!**

**-Pero… -** ahora hablaba Lavi **– De invitados sólo es Aideé-san **

**-¡¿Eh?! –** se veía molesto **- ¡¿Y por que ella?! ¡¿Por qué la invitaste?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!**

**-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora **

**-¡¿Y que me dices tú?! –** ella también estaba molesta **-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas invitada?! ¡Pensabas asistir tu sola, ¿verdad?! ¡¡EGOISTA!!**

**-Pero para recompensarlo te llamé para este trabajo **– sonreía mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de chocolate (¿De donde la sacó?) **– Deja de pensar en el pasado y relájate **

**-Pero… -**continuó Panda **- ¿Qué se supone que harán?**

**-Soy dueña de unos de los salones de fiestas más prestigiados de la ciudad** – respondió la mayor **– Tengo a mi disposición cocineras, pasteleras, meseras, músicos… en fin, todo lo que se necesita para un evento de este tipo**

**-Y yo tengo medios ilimitados en TODO París – **seguía tomando su chocolate, pero un destello resplandeció en su mirada **– Ya sea en las tiendas departamentales, Iglesia, policía, bomberos, la mafia… cualquier cosa que se necesite puedo conseguirlo FACIL Y RAPIDAMENTE **

**-¿Eso puede hacer la empleada de una tienda de trajes? –** al viejo le cayó una gotera** – Esto da miedo…**

**-Y como verán, Ángel es uno de mis contactos**- luego abrazó a la pelirroja **– Y Akemi-chan es una de las mejores**

**-Así que –**siguió la susodicha** – Pueden estar seguros que con nuestra ayuda su boda será MARAVILLOSA**

Allen le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Lavi: lo que sugerían no sonaba tan mal

**-¿Pero para qué vamos a querer todo esto?** – y ahí iba el viejo a meter su bocota** –Sólo seremos nosotros cuatro: sería ilógico preparar todo eso para tan pocas personas**

**-Eso no es problema – **fue invadida por una aura en llamas **–Si se trata de invitados, no duden en que conozco a MUCHA GENTE que le encantaría asistir a su boda **

**-Que estupidez -** ¡¿Por qué tenía que seguir hablando?! **– ¿Cómo puede haber gente que le agrade presenciar una boda entre dos hombres? Es ilógico y enfermo**

**-El amor entre dos personas puede ser ilógico, pero NADA de enfermizo… y no tiene nada que ver que sean hombres –** la castaña le echó una mirada fría al anciano **– Si se aman de verdad, ¿que tiene que ver que sean del mismo sexo? ¡Ellos no lo ven así! ¡No ven a su pareja como hombre! Si no como la persona con la que quieren pasar el resto de su vida **

**-Este evento no es motivo de burla ni de perversidad –** continuó la pelirroja **– Y las personas que pesamos invitar JAMAS se burlarían: sólo querrían presenciar la prueba innegable de que se aman… ¡eso es todo! ¡La prueba innegable de que la sociedad está equivocada al pensar que dos hombres no pueden amarse!**

Los caballeros quedaron sorprendidos… nunca lo habían visto de esa manera…

**-Y por eso –** apoyó la menor **– Que acepté este trabajo –** sonrió**- Me complacería mucho ayudarles**

**-Igual a mi**

**-¿Qué dicen?**

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas… y luego sonrieron

**-Está bien –** respondió Allen **– Por favor, ayúdenos con esto**

**-Hagan que nuestra boda sea la mejor que se haya visto en París**

**-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!** –gritaron emocionadas **-¡¡¡LO HAREMOS!!! ¡LO HAREMOS! ¡LO HAREMOS!**

**-Pero… -**y ahí iba otra vez Panda **- ¿Cuánto costará? Un evento así no es NADA BARATO**

Se miraron entre ellas

**-¿Qué esta diciendo? –** respondió la mayor **– Esto no les costará nada**

…

…

¿Eh?

…

…

**-Vamos a hacerlo completamente gratis –**sonrió **– No les costará ni un centavo**

**-No… eso no está bien – **Walker se veía serio **– Una cosa es que nos ayuden… ¿pero hacerlo sin cobrar? Es demasiado generoso… y no está bien…**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con él –** apoyó Lavi **– Este es su trabajo y por ello deben recibir lo que merecen… no es justo para ustedes y nosotros no queremos caridad**

**-Si es por dinero, no hay problema** – suspiró **– Tenemos la cantidad suficiente para…**

**-Momento, momento –** interrumpió Aideé **– Creo que se están adelantando**

**-Dije que esto no les costaría ni un centavo –** sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas resplandecientes** – Dije "CENTAVO"… eso significa que les pediremos otro medio de pago **

**-No puede ser… - **suspiró el cura, que no había hablado hasta entonces **– Justo cuando creí que Dios las había encaminado por el camino del bien y la rectitud, me salen con sus cosas**

**-¿Cosas? **

**-Este es el trato –** la menor les miró siniestramente **– Nosotras nos encargamos de TODO… y a cambio dejarán que grabemos su noche de bodas **

…

…

¿Eh?

…

…

**-¿Grabar… la noche…de bodas?**

**-¿Quieren grabar… cuando le esté chupando a Moyashi su…?**

**-Jojojojojojojojo **–rió satisfecha **-¡Pues si! ¡Queremos grabar TODO LO QUE HAGAN! ¡TODOOOOOOOOOO! – **sonrió ampliamente **– Aunque, Lavi-san, yo ya ví cómo se la lamía a Allen-san **

**-¡¡¡Arrggghhh!!! –** se levantó el susodicho - **¡Deje de decir eso! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a mencionarlo! -** le miró resentido **– Y le advierto de una vez… ¡Lavi es MI prometido! ¡Es MI pareja! ¡Va a ser MI esposo!... ¡Así que no se tome tantas libertades con él, ¿me entiende?!**

…

…

…

…

**-Aideé-chan…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Qué hiciste como para ser amenazada por un Uke?**

**-Créeme que me gustaría saberlo…**

**-Allen, cálmate-** lo veía con una gotera en la cabeza… ¿Cómo podía encelarse por algo así? **– Siéntate… no pasa nada **

Obedeció

**-Pero, volviendo al trato** – habló Akemi **- ¿Están de acuerdo? ¡Es una gran oferta! ¡No pueden negarlo!**

Esto era de pensarse… ¿dejarían que dos chicas locas, morbosas y con medios ilimitados les grabaran teniendo sexo?

**-¿A que se refieren con grabar?** – preguntó Lavi** -¿Qué van a hacer?**

**-Sólo dejaremos una cámara en el cuarto –** aclaró la castaña-** Una pequeña y MUY discreta cámara, en un lugar estratégico –** hablaban tan natural que daba miedo **– La colocaremos y quitaremos sin que se den cuenta**

**-Y no se preocupen: la existencia de ese video la sabremos solo Aideé y yo**

**-¿Aceptan?**

…

…

…

…

Esto no les gustaba del todo… pero era una oferta que no podían rechazar…

**-Supongo… que está bien** –sonrió, resignado** – Aceptamos el trato**

**-¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –** gritaron más emocionadas que antes

Daba MUCHO miedo…

**-Ok – **hizo la señal de "victoria" **- ¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!**

**-Ángel, ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Mmmmm – **miró su muñeca **– Las 8:55 am**

**-Akemi… no lo lograremos si nos quedamos juntos…** -reflexionó **-¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos en dos grupos? Uno que decida lo de la fiesta y el otro la ceremonia**

**-Me parece bien – **sonrió **– Y como veo que tienes algunos problemas con Allen-san, ¿Por qué no te haces cargo de él? Así limarán asperezas**

**-No hay problema**

**-Entonces- **tomó a Lavi por el cuello de la camisa **– Me haré cargo de éste**

**-¿De mi? **

**-Lavi-san –** dijo Aideé con una amplia sonrisa **– Usted se encargará de la fiesta… ¡y no se preocupe! Akemi-chan le apoyará incondicionalmente**

**-¿Y Allen-chan?**

**-Me quedaré con él **– abrazó al susodicho **– Nosotros nos encargaremos de la ceremonia**

**-Entonces vámonos –** lo jaló a la salida **-¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Y tan poco tiempo!**

**-¡Moyashi!** –alcanzó a gritar **- ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Cuídate! ¡Te quiero mucho! **

Terminaron por salir

**-También nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, Allen-san** – lo vio tenebrosamente **- ¡Confíe en mí! ¡Le aseguro que todo saldrá bien!**

Tomó el teléfono y marcó

Mientras tanto, Walker sólo suspiró

¿En verdad todo saldría bien?

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 "Preparativos IV: Salón y decoración… El castillo de los 1000 blancos, 600 dorados y 650 plateados"**

Lavi y Akemi caminaban por las calles de París…

Bueno, mejor dicho: Akemi caminaba por las calles de París arrastrando a Lavi…

Ahora que tenía tiempo de pensar (porque le estaban ahorrando la fatiga de usar las piernas) se preguntaba si realmente había sido buena idea…

OK, debía admitir que era genial que le ayudaran a organizar todo, ya que, desde que comenzó su relación con Moyashi, soñaba con la boda ideal: invitados, baile, la misa, anillos, etc…

Pero… ¿fue buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Aideé-san y Akemi-san? Después de todo la primera les había visto teniendo sexo oral… y la segunda le vio el pene a Allen… y a habría que agregar que, como pago, querían un video de su noche de bodas…

Daba miedo…

Claro que ayudarían… pero ya no estaba seguro de nada…

Sólo acepto por su tonto sueño de la boda "ideal"

Aunque ya era tarde para arrepentirse

**-"A ver Lavi" –**pensó **–"Relájate… tal vez no todo salga bien pero la mayoría sí… ¡¡Piensa positivamente!!"**

¿Cuál era lo positivo de todo esto?

Mmmm…

Bueno, a decir verdad había muchas cosas buenas de todo esto: su boda sería la mejor de todo París, habría buena comida, buena bebida, buen ambiente en la fiesta, buena música, sus invitados brindarían por su felicidad, bailarían toda la noche…

…

…

Noche…

…

O sí: la noche de bodas…

Allen se presentaría con un sexy ligero negro, acompañado de una transparente bata negra con detalles en rojo…

Se subiría encima de él… colocaría la rodilla en su entrepierna… y acercándose a su cara, sonreiría hermosamente, todo para decirle "-Te amo, Lavi"

¡¡¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Seee… eso definitivamente era pensar POSITIVAMENTE

¡¡NO PODIA ESPERAR!!

Y al parecer su "amiguito" tampoco, pues había empezado a chocar insistente contra la tela de su pantalón…

Suspiró largamente: era comprensible que se hubiera excitado en una Iglesia (pues estaba con Moyashi)… ¿pero hacerlo en medio de la calle, frente a tanta gente, mientras una loca lo arrastraba?

Si que era el colmo…

Y como "esto" no se podía quedar así (sobre todo para que Akemi-san no se diera cuenta y preguntara intimidades) imaginó algo horrible…¡¡horrible para que su pene bajara!!

Mmm… ¿Qué sería bueno?

…

Y llegó la imagen más horrenda de toda su vida…

Panda con ese mismo ligero negro…

**-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡ESTOY CIEGOOOOOOOO!!**

Se tapó los ojos como si de veras lo estuviera viendo…

Las personas que caminaban por la calle le miraron feo…

**-Lavi-san…**

**-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡TODO MENOS ESO!!**

**-Lavi-san…**

**-¡¡QUIERO MORIR!! ¡¡QUIERO MORIR!! –** comenzó a patalear como niño chiquito **- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡QUIERO MORIR!!**

**-Lavi-san, no puede morir… si lo hace Allen-san se quedaría solo…**

Reaccionó con eso

**-¡NO! ¡Moyashi no estará solo nunca más! –**se levantó precipitadamente **- ¡Yo estaré por siempre a su lado! ¡¡Nos casaremos!! ¡¡Seré su esposo!! ¡¡PERMANCECERMOS JUNTOS!! ¡JOJOJOJO!**

**-Sabía que me haría caso con eso –**sonrió tiernamente **– Todo lo que tiene que ver con Allen-san le interesa demasiado**

Se sonrojó notoriamente

Pero, con gran alivio, se dio cuenta que su pene había bajado completamente… incluso lo sentía congelado…

Nota mental: esa imagen de Panda funcionaba MUY BIEN…pero no debía usarla demasiado: si no terminaría en alguna especia de coma seminal…

**-Lavi-san… Laaaaviii-sann –**canturreó

**-¿Eh? –** hasta entonces se percató que ya no era arrastrado **-¿Qué…?**

**-Ya llegamos**

Miró al frente, acomplejado…

…

…

Era un castillo

**-¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Esto no es nada comparado con el interior** –sonrió complacida **-¿Entramos?**

Y comenzó a caminar

Mientras tanto, Lavi se preguntaba cómo es que había un castillo, en París, del mismo tamaño que del rey… eso era imposible, ¿no?

Observó a su alrededor…

Eran rodeados por un amplio jardín… más bien por un ENORME JARDÍN, con fuentes hermosas y árboles frutales…

Más allá de las rejas que dividían la propiedad del exterior, se extendía un espeso pero impresionante bosque…

¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí sin darse cuenta?

Oh… claro: pensar en Panda de esa forma le aturdió, seguramente, por horas…

Y ahora estudió la fachada del castillo: con mínimo 100 habitaciones… pintada de dorado con amarillo crema; esculturas de ángeles adornaban varios pilares… y como el sol pegaba directamente, era iluminado mágicamente… como si se tratara de un espejismo…

…

…

…

OK, OK: estaba impresionado

**-Lavi-san –** habló Akemi desde la ENORME y blanca puerta - **¿No piensa entrar?**

**-¡Oh, si! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –** y corrió antes de que cerrar en sus narices

___________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando entraron se hallaron en una gran habitación… con esculturas de ángeles, cuadros del Renacimiento… y al fondo se veía un ancha y elegante escalera

El lugar estaba pintado de blanco con detalles en dorado y plateado… una elegante alfombra tejida a mano se extendía desde la entrada hasta las escaleras, que luego se dividía en dos en el centro de la habitación…

Había varios jarrones con rosas rojas que perfumaban deliciosamente

**-Lavi-san, cierre la boca** – dijo con una gotera en la cabeza**- Es impresionante… pero no es necesario tal gesto**

Avergonzado, hizo lo que le pidió

**-Todo esto es… genial… -**seguía mirando atónito

**-Cierto – **se colocó en medio del cuarto **– Esta es una sala de espera, igual que la de la izquierda y derecha**

Se asomó: había otras dos salas iguales

**-Pero si me sigue –**comenzó a subir las escaleras**- Lo llevaré al salón donde será la recepción**

Ambos subieron…

Caminaron por un largo y ancho pasillo con una alfombra igual de hermosa que la del principio, y cuadros más finos y valiosos (seguramente) se extendían a lo largo del corredor, con pinturas del vírgenes, ángeles, paisajes, etc.

Sonrió feliz: esto se estaba poniendo bueno…

Cuando habló de "salón de eventos sociales" se imaginaba un edificio, no muy grande, con instalaciones más o menos decentes…

¿Pero que resultara un palacio? ¡Eso sí que no lo esperaba!

¿Y para que hacerse tonto? El video de su noche de bodas era un precio pequeño para todo lo que recibirían…

Tal vez no había sido tan mal negocio

**-Aquí es –** dijo de repente

Estaban frente a una gran puerta blanca con detalles hechos a mano de enredaderas y rosas…

**¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

Dio unas palmaditas… y poco a poco fueron abriéndose…

Una luz cegadora iluminó sus pupilas verdes…

…

Cuando recuperó la vista… se halló…

**-Esto es…**

**-¿Qué le parece? No está mal, ¿ne?**

Era un salón… enorme, de unos 3000m2…

Las paredes estaban pintadas de oro, plateado y blanco; y el techo de un hermoso azul, simulando el cielo…

Al fondo estaba lleno de espejos que hacían la visión irreal

A lo largo del lugar, en paredes y techo, se extendían varios candelabros con velas perfumadas de colores… simulando un arco iris

El piso era de mármol color hueso, con grecas en plateado…

Y al fondo, a la derecha, se apreciaba otra ancha escalera; seguramente llevaban a las habitaciones

Era… simplemente genial

**-¡Es increíble! –** dio un brinco emocionado **-¿Aquí será la recepción? ¡¡¿Aquí?!!**

**-Si, por supuesto –**sonrió **–Ésta es la mejor sala que tenemos… claro que contamos con otras, pero son más pequeñas**

**-¡Es genial! –** caminó hacia el centro **-¡Es enorme! ¡Realmente estoy impresionado!**

**-Me alegra** –le siguió – **Le explicaré un poco la organización del lugar**

Lavi atendió dispuesto a escuchar

**-Verá… -**comenzó **–Por allá –**señaló unos espejos **– Es la cocina: los espejos son en realidad una serie de puertas que se recorren: así dan paso a los meseros**

**-Oh… **- ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso a él? **– Es ingenioso**

**-Sólo un poco –** admitió **– En fin… la escalera –** la señaló **– Se dirige a 10 habitaciones: ahí se guardan los regalos, se preparan los padrinos, los novios, los padres de ambos, cambios de vestuario, etc. Son para completa disposición de la pareja**

Completa disposición…

Esas simples palabras le hacían pensar tantas cosas… (Léase "follarse a Moyashi antes de la recepción")

**-Pero…** -aún tenía una duda** -¿Qué hay de los otros cuartos? Son demasiados… ¿para que se usan?**

**-Nuestro salón también da el servicio de hospedaje, es decir: los invitados de los novios pueden quedarse a dormir**

**-¿En… serio?**

**-Si: normalmente dividimos las habitaciones dependiendo de cuántas fiestas se den… pero, en su caso, todo el castillo está reservado para ustedes… así que sus amigos se quedarán…**

Era demasiado genial para ser verdad

**-Pueden permanecer alrededor de una semana, con servicio de comida, baño, pequeños bailes, actividades al aire libre, etc.**

**-Es como si fueran de vacaciones**

**-Y claro: si damos esa atención a los invitados es natural pensar que a los novios también**

¿A los novios? ¿Osea a ellos?

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Antes de todo me gustaría preguntarle algo…**

**-… Dígame…**

**-¿Dónde piensa pasar la noche de bodas?**

Donde… que buena pregunta

**-Para ser honesto no lo había pensado bien… sólo iba a hacer una reservación en el "Sheratoon" o algo así…**

**-¿Y que hay de la luna de miel? ¿Van a viajar o algo por el estilo?**

**-No tenemos una residencia fija-** no podía decirle los detalles de su vida como futuro Bookman **– Por mi trabajo siempre estamos viajando… con esfuerzo nos quedamos dos semanas en un lugar: todo depende de mi superior… así que por "viaje" no hay problema, jejeje**

**-Entonces no tiene nada planeado**

**-Realmente no**

Era patético…

¡¿Cómo es que no tenía verdaderos planes para su luna de miel?! ¡¡Que vergüenza!! ¡¡Y quería tener una boda perfecta!! Si que era para lamentarse

**-Si me permite** –continuó Akemi - **¿Puedo ofrecerle otro de nuestros servicios**?

¿Otro? ¿Pues cuantos se supone que tenían?

Las sorpresas parecían no acabar nunca…

**-… Adelante…**

**-En caso de que los novios no tengan planes de viaje, o que lo soliciten, también contamos con una residencia exclusiva para ellos**

**-¿Exclusiva?**

**-Es una residencia más pequeña que esta, naturalmente: cuenta con 20 habitaciones, piscina, sala de juegos, jardines, servicio de comida, masajes, entretenimiento, servidumbre… ¡claro que respetando la intimidad de la pareja!** –sonrió **– Pueden permanecer alrededor de dos semanas…**

**...**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Por supuesto… ¡Pero es sólo una sugerencia! Si no quiere lo respetamos, y su recepción quedará tal y como acordamos**

Sonaba MUY BIEN

**-¿Dónde está?**

**-En donde desemboca el río Sena, a unos 10 km. Del Canal de la Mancha**

**-Entonces ya estaríamos cerca del mar, ¿ne?**

**-Todo con el fin de que los novios tengan su espacio** –suspiró **–Y en caso de ustedes, si llegan a aceptar, la distancia les daría seguridad**

**-…**

Eso de "seguridad" sonaba aterrador: como si quedarse en la ciudad significara sufrir algún ataque terrorista

Era mejor no arriesgarse

**-Me gusta como suena** –dijo mientras sonreía encantadoramente (eso se lo había enseñado Allen) **– Quisiera que también se incluyera ese servicio**

**-¡Como diga! –** la sonrisa marca "Lavi" era simplemente irresistible **– ¡Será como usted quiera!**

**-Gracias**

¡Jojojojojo! ¡Ahora lo luna de miel también estaba arreglada! ¡Eso sí que era matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

Allen-chan se pondría tan contento

**-Bueno –**continuó **–Ahora le presentaré a alguien**

**-¿Eh?**

**-A nuestra decoradora: ella se encargará de los adornos y de cómo irá acomodado todo**

**¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

Dio otras palmaditas

En el piso de arriba se vio cómo otra puerta se abría y por ella salió otra figura

**-¡Ice! ¡Hola! ¡¿Puedes bajar?!**

**-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!**

La chica caminó hasta las escaleras y bajó…

Ahora que Lavi la tenía dentro del foco pudo verla bien: delgada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros… con algunos mechones en azul rey

Los ojos… parecían de color ámbar… y lo más característico: era un poco baja de estatura… como de 1.55 m

**-¡Hola, Ice-san!-**saludó Akemi **-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡¿Cómo estas?!**

**-Bien, no puedo quejarme **–parecía adormilada **-¿Qué sucede? Me llamaste tan de repente… parecías histérica…**

**-Sólo un poco –**una gotera cayó por su sien **–Primero que nada, quiero presentarte a un amigo –** lo señaló

**-Un placer –**dijo el pelirrojo –**Soy Lavi…**

**-¡Soy Ice! – **un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas **- ¡El gusto es mío!**

Se le quedó viendo fijamente

**-Este… -**comenzaba a ponerse nervioso** - ¿Por qué me mira tanto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

**-Es muy guapo, Lavi-san –** sonrió **–Y ese parche le hace ver tan interesante… permítanme decirlo: es usted muy sexy**

**-Ahmm… -** ¿debería sentirse halagado?

**-Tranquila –** le miró fulminante **–Ya sé por dónde van tus intenciones, así que ni lo pienses **

¿Intenciones?

**-¿Y por que no? –** hizo un puchero **–No es como si se fuera a casar o algo así**

**-Pues de hecho sí: por eso está aquí**

Le miró con lagrimitas en los ojos

**-¿Es cierto, Lavi-san?**

**-Ugh –** tragó en seco**- Pues… sí me voy a casar**

De repente la ambarina se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a mecerse… una tormenta cayó sobre su cabeza

**-No es posible…** -susurraba **- ¿Por qué los chicos sexys siempre se casan? ¿Por qué? No es justo…**

**-Emmm… ¿estará bien?**

**-Ahorita la animo**

Se le acercó y dijo algo al oído

**-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

Tuvo que taparse los oídos por la magnitud del grito…

Y de repente se vio acorralado contra un pilar…

Tragó en seco

**-¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Es cierto?!** –sus ojos eran dos estrellitas resplandecientes **- ¡¿Se casará con un chico?! ¡¿Se casará con un chico?! ¡¿ES CIERTO?! ¡¡DIGAMELO!!**

¿Por qué siempre le preguntaban lo mismo?

No es que se sintiera incómodo diciendo que se casaría con Allen (todo lo contario) ¿pero por que les emocionaba tanto?

Empezaba a creer que las chicas que gritaban por ello formaban parte de una secta… o peor: un club de fans…

**-Bueno…** -sonrió tontamente **– En realidad sí: me casaré con un chico** – florecitas y corazones flotaron a su alrededor **–El chico más lindo, tierno, valiente, sexy, violable, sin olvidar tramposo y perseverante del todo el mundo**

**-¿Es tan lindo su prometido?**

**-¡Claro que si! –**saltó Akemi; le extendió una foto (¡¿Cuándo la obtuvo?!) **– Es él: Allen Walker-san**

La cara de Ice se iluminó

**-¡Es muy lindo! –** dijo emocionada **– ¡No cabe duda que es hermoso!**

**-¡Lo se! –** comenzó a reír histéricamente **-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Y finalmente me casaré con él! ¡Nada más ni nada menos que el día de hoy! ¡JAJAJAJA!**

**-¿Hoy? –** miró interrogante a la pelirroja

**-Si, hoy… al parecer le ganaron al Padre Ángel en las cartas, y como acuerdo prometió casarlos hoy**

**-Significa que viste a Aideé-san, ¿ne?**

**-Hm** –asintió **– Ya sabes que es la hermana del Padre: es natural que le haya pasado éste trabajo… aunque… –**una aura en llamas la envolvió **–Ya estaba invitada a la boda, incluso antes de que Ángel-san la llamara**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿INVITADA?!! –**empezó a "quemarse" **-¡¿PERO COMO LE HIZO?!**

**-También me gustaría saberlo**

**-¡De seguro iba a ir sola! ¡Es una egoísta! ¡Nos iba a dejar sin yaoi!**

**-Es lo mismo que pensé**

Lavi las oía con una gotera en la cabeza: al parecer nunca le hubieran perdonado a Aideé-san que no les hubiera avisado de la boda…

Aunque… oyó otra cosa desconcertante: el Padre Ángel, ese chico tan recatado, con absoluto amor a la pureza, rectitud… y claro que en contra del sexo en la Iglesia, ¿era hermano de Aideé? ¿De esa tipa loca, pervertida, que le había visto chupársela a Allen?

El mundo era todo un misterio…

Cosas como esa dejaban a uno pensando…

**-En fin, ese no es el punto –**nuevamente les puso atención** – El caso es que hoy es la boda**

**-¿Qué hay de Walker-san?**

**-Aideé se hizo cargo de él**

**-Ya veo**

**-Tenemos el tiempo encima**

**-¡Tú déjamelo a mi, Akemi-san! – **hizo la señal de "victoria" **- ¡Sabes mi forma de trabajar! ¡Soy rápida!**

**-Eso dices tú**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Bueno! ¡Yo voy a ver a las chicas de la cocina! –** hizo una pequeña reverencia **– Nos veremos más tarde, Lavi-san**

**-OK**

**-Y tú, Ice-san –** le miró con sus ojos fase estrellita **– Procura entretenerlo lo menos posible: aún tiene cosas que decidir y no puede pasarse el día contigo**

Prosiguió a retirarse

**-¡Me ofende! –** hizo un puchero - **¡Yo no me tardo! ¡Soy rápida con mi trabajo! –**suspiró **–Pero ni modo –** luego sonrió y dirigió a él **–Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer –** caminó hacia la escalera **–Sígame por favor…**

Obedeció… aunque eso no le quitaba los nervios…

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo MUY FEO iba a pasar…

Aún así continuó… ¡No podía detenerse ahora! ¡No cuando había conseguido tan magnífico servicio!

Siempre pensó que, alguna vez, tendría que sacrificarse por Allen: ya fuera en combate o dejándolo libre…

¿Quién diría que sería de ésta forma?

Pero Moyashi de seguro también la estaba pasando mal…

Suspiró… ¿Por qué preparar una boda tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Y por que tuvieron que toparse con tipas tan locas y pervertidas? ¡No era justo!

No es que le molestara la ayuda extra, ¡al contrario! ¡Hasta lo agradecía!... ¿Pero por que debía ser tan aterrador y extraño?

Sonrió, resignado…

Al final todo saldría bien…

Eso esperaba…

**-Es aquí, Lavi-san**

Estaba frente a la puerta por la que había aparecido

**-Adelante**

Abrió y se adentraron

___________________________________________________________________________________

Era un enorme cuarto color gris… con varias mesas de dibujo, baldes de pintura y pinceles por todos lados…

Al fondo había una maqueta del salón principal

**-¿Para que es esto, Ice-san? –** preguntó curioso mientras tomaba un modelo a escala de una mesa **-¡Que mono! Es como si fuéramos a jugar a la "casita"**

**-Más o menos **–sonrió **–Es simple: se usa para decidir cómo irán acomodadas las mesas en el salón**

**-¿No siempre van de la misma forma?**

**-¡Claro que no! **–sus ojos se volvieron llamas **-¡Todo depende de la pareja, número de invitados, horario de recepción y duración del evento! ¡Todo cuenta! ¡No es tan simple como se ve!**

Soltó una risita nerviosa: se notaba que era apasionada con su trabajo

**-Pero esto es relativamente fácil **– continuó más calmada **–Tenemos un problema mucho mayor**

**-¿Cuál?**

Jaló una cuerda que colgaba del techo

**¡CRAC!**

Tronaron las paredes…

De ellas comenzaron a salir varias vitrinas… hasta que quedaron rodeadas por éstas…

El aprendiz estaba impresionado: una tecnología así sólo lo había visto en la Orden…

¿Sería que eran conocidos?

**-Necesito que decida el color de los adornos**

Con que color

**-Lo típico es el blanco, dorado y plateado, ¿no?**

**-Lo sé de sobra –**suspiró –**Pero tiene que decidir CUAL blanco, CUAL dorado y CUAL plateado**

¿Eh?

¿De que estaba hablando?

Que él supiera sólo había uno de cada uno…

Pero mejor se calló: no quería provocar una catástrofe llevándole la contraria

**-Mire –**señaló las vitrinas del lado derecho **–Ahí está el muestrario de "Blanco"**

Las vio con resignación…

…

…

Todos eran…

**-Este… Ice-san…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Todos... son iguales…** -le miró con una gotera –**Aquí solo hay un blanco…**

**-¡¡Claro que no!!** –saltó **-¡No todos son iguales! ¡Cada uno tiene su encanto! ¡Un tipo de brillo! ¡Son diferentes!**

OK: esto era extraño

**-Por ejemplo ése –** señaló un papel en el extremo izquierdo **–Ése es "blanco aperlado": emite el brillo y color de las perlas**

¿Las perlas eran blancas?

**-O ése –** ahora se fijo en la parte de en medio **–Es "blanco plateado": con la luz emite destellos color plata**

Bueno, al menos sí estaba familiarizado con ése: era como el cabello de Moyashi… claro que él lo tenía más bonito

**-Y éste es un "blanco chocolate"… o ése: "blanco grisáceo"… ¿y que tal ése? "blanco hoja"**

Rayos… a su vista todos eran iguales... ¡claro! Exceptuando el "blanco plateado": ése sí que lo distinguía… incluso podía acariciarlo

**-Por acá –**ahora caminó a las vitrinas del centro – **Está el catálogo de los dorados…**

Lamentablemente pasó lo mismo: todos eran iguales…

Realmente no veía caso de la elección… y lo más gracioso (o patético) de todo, es que no podía decírselo a la ambarina…

Seguramente moriría si lo hacía

**-¡Ahora los plateados!**

Esto duraría un LARGO rato

___________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto…

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-¡¡Allen-san!! ¡Por favor, coopere! ¡Necesito que…!**

**-¡Nada de "necesito"! –** le miró fulminante **-¡Yo no soy como Lavi! ¡A mí no me engaña esa sonrisita de "niña buena dispuesta a ayudar"! ¡No señor!**

**-¡Pero Allen-san!**

**-¡No quiero! Además… - **una aura en llamas le rodeó **-¡Sigo molesto con usted! ¡Nunca le perdonaré que haya visto y toqueteado a Lavi desnudo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!**

**-Sólo le estaba ayudando a medirse el traje**

Mientras Allen y Aideé discutían (que realmente Moyashi era quien gritaba y la loca sólo le sonreía), el cura Ángel y Panda disfrutaban de una taza de té

-**Bookman-san…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Está rico su té?**

**-Si, muchas gracias: está delicioso… ¿de que es?**

**-De manzanilla; también es bueno para el dolor de estómago**

**-Eso he oído**

**-¡¡Es una descarada!! ¡¡Pero Lavi es MIO!! ¡No dejaré que se aproveche de su confianza!**

**-Allen-san: lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido**

**-¡¿QUE?!**

**-Ángel-san…**

**-¿Si?**

**-No caerían nada mal unos pastelillos…**

**-Tiene razón**

**-¡¡ESTOY HARTO!! ¡¡DEJE DE SONREÍR!!**

**-¿Pero por que? ¿Qué le molesta?**

**-¡Arhg! ¡La mataré! **–se descubrió el brazo izquierdo **-¡No dejaré que se burle de mi! ¡Le borraré esa molesta sonrisa de la cara!**

**-Pero Lavi-san dice que sonrío muy bonito**

**-¡No diga mentiras! ¡Es una coqueta! ¡Quita maridos! ¡Una cualquiera! ¡¡MUERAA!!**

**-Ángel-san…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Cómo conoció a Aideé-san?**

**-No es que quisiera conocerla… sólo he vivido casi toda mi vida con ella- **suspiró… luego dio otro sorbo a su té **–Es mi hermana menor…**

…

…

**-El plan de Dios es taaaan misterioso**

**-Ya lo creo**

**-¡Quédese quieta! ¡¡Así no puedo cortarle la cabeza!!**

**-Jojojojojo**

**-Bookman-san…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Gusta otra taza de té?**

**-Por favor…**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Un par de horas después… en otro lugar…

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-¿Y bien? **

**-Mmmm…**

Luego de un horroroso rato, en el que Ice le enseñó los 1000 tipos de blanco, 600 de dorado y 650 de plateado, además de explicarle su tono, brillo, la vibra que emanaban y de más, finalmente era hora de la elección

Aunque claro: con tanta información ridícula, sumándole la desvelada, sólo quería acabar

**-Me gusta el "dorado cajeta", "plateado luna" y "blanco plateado" **– dijo unos de tantos nombres que había escuchado

**-¡Eso no está bien! ¡La combinación es desigual! ¡La vibra del "plateado luna" choca terriblemente con la del "dorado cajeta"! ¡¡Y el "blanco plateado" no tiene nada que ver con el "plateado luna"!!**

**-¿En serio?**

**-¡¡En serio!! ¡¿Qué no me escuchó cuando le expliqué la importancia de la combinación?!**

¿Escuchar? ¡Claro que sí la había escuchado! ¡¡Ese era el problema!!

No podía seguir así…

Caería dormido si la escuchaba un minuto más…

Pero, gracias a sus años de locura y desastre, había aprendido cosas importantes de las mujeres: cuando dicen "no pasa nada", es que TODO pasa; si dicen "no estoy enojada", es que están MUY enojadas; y la principal: les gusta sentirse halagadas por las cosas que hacen

Usaría ésta última para librarse

**-¿Ice-san?**

**-¿Si? –** volteó a mirarle…

Y se topó con una encantadora, coqueta e irresistible sonrisa marca "Lavi"

Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro

**-¿S… Si? ¿Qué… que pasa?**

**-Es usted muy apasionada con su trabajo**

**-Só… sólo un poco**

**-"Sólo un poco" es quedarse corto –** jojojo ¡su sonrisa derretía a cualquiera! Se sentía tan orgulloso **–En el tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha demostrado perfectamente sus habilidades**

**-Es… es mi trabajo –** sonreía nerviosamente

**-Pero es realmente buena**

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-¡Claro que si!** –estaba funcionando, jojojo **– Mire que conocer tantas variaciones del blanco, sin mencionar el dorado y plateado… ¡estoy impresionado!**

**-¡Cualquier decorador lo sabe! Esto no me hace especial en lo absoluto**

**-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡No se menosprecie! –**ahora sonreía con picardía… ¡Arma secreta No. 1! **-¡Es impresionante! ¡En verdad me siento afortunado por recibir su ayuda!**

**-¡Ya basta! –** estaba toda colorada; sonreía **-¡Deje de halagarme!**

Otra cosa que había aprendido: cuando dicen "Detente" o "Deja de…", es que quieren más

Las mujeres eran tan contradictorias

**-¡Pero es usted genial! ¡No dudaría en confiarle la elección de colores!**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Por supuesto… ¡Esta más que claro que sabe lo que hace!: conoce miles de colores, la armonía de cada uno y su brillo característico… ¡Es más que una profesional!**

**-No es para tanto**

JOJOJOJOJO ¡Ya estaba en la bolsa! ¡Sólo era cuestión de rematar!

**-Sin mencionar lo hermosa que es –** cambió su voz a una seductora… ¡¡EL ARMA DEL MILENIO!! **– Con esas cualidades es claro que usted manda**

La ambarina se sonrojó a más no poder…

Si no volvía a respirar terminaría por desmayarse…

Aunque eso ya daba igual… ¡Ahora podía morir feliz! ¡Con esa voz y sonrisa ya había conocido el cielo! ¡Podría irse en paz!

**-¡Kyaaaa! –** dio un chillido para sí misma; movió la cabeza, emocionada

¿Y Lavi?

Él reía perversamente para sus adentros… un destello salió de su único ojo visible: claramente indicaba "victoria"

Su voz seductora… ¡ERA PERFECTA! ¡Nadie podía resistirse a ella! ¡Ni siquiera Allen!

¡Cuántas veces la había usado contra él! JOJOJOJOJO ¡NUNCA FALLABA! Una vez que la activaba era IMPOSIBLE que dijera "no", o alguna palabra coherente

¿Qué conseguía? Hacerlo suyo a más no poder… ya fuera en su habitación, en el baño, en la biblioteca… o en una Iglesia

JOJOJOJOJOJOJO

Lo mejor de todo era que Allen no parecía molestarse

**-¡OK! ¡OK! ¡Lo haré!** –dijo de repente Ice **-¡Me ha convencido! ¡Lo haré!** – se golpeó el pecho **-¡Déjelo en mis manos, Lavi-san! ¡Confíe en que daré mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**-Gracias –** y sonrió ampliamente… ¡Arma secreta No. 2!

**-¡Kya! –** dio otro chillido **- ¡LO HARE! ¡Lo haré! ¡Confíe en mí!**

**-Lo dejo en sus manos… aunque es más que claro: hará un excelente trabajo… pero… - **reflexionó **–Sí hay un color que me gustaría no faltara**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Blanco plateado**

**-Oh, entiendo –** sonrió con complicidad **– Quiere ése color porque le recuerda el cabello de Walker-san, ¿ne?**

**-¿Cómo lo supo? –** se sonrojó un poco

**-No olvide que Akemi-san me mostró una foto de él –**corazones flotaron alrededor **–Es muy lindo… y por supuesto que su cabello también: parece muy suave…**

**-Lo es**

**-Se nota** –suspiró **–En fin; ése es el color que no debe faltar, ¿cierto?**

**-Si me hace favor**

**-Entonces me encargaré… sólo necesito una cosa más**

**-¿Eh? -** ¡Justo cuando pensó que la había librado! **-¿De… de que se trata?**

**-Es natural pensar que habrá globos –**sonrió –**Si es así, ¿Qué le gustaría que dijeran?**

¿Eh?

**-¿Decir?**

**-¡Si! ¡Ya sabe! ¡Alguna frase para conmoverar la ocasión! O también un dibujo**

**-Mmmm… -** bueno, al menos eso no parecía tan difícil **–Quizá "Nuestra boda"… con la imagen de unas palomas, o de unos anillos entrelazados**

**-O tal vez que digan "Laven forever"**

**-¿Qué es "Laven"?**

**-Es la combinación de "Lavi" y "Allen" ¡¿A que es genial?! ¡Me lo acabo de inventar!**

**-…**

**-Jojojojo ¡Suena muy bien! Además así no ocupara mucho espacio y puedo poner otra imagen…**

**-… supongo que si…**

**-Entonces es todo –**hizo una reverencia –**Gracias por su tiempo, Lavi-san ¡Y no se preocupe! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Adelante**

Se asomó una cabecita pelirroja

**-¿Ya terminaste, Ice-san? **

**-¡Justo a tiempo! –**sonrió **–Esta todo arreglado Akemi-san: ya puedes llevárselo a Maiza-san**

**-OK**

**-Bueno, me retiró –**se despidió con un gesto de mano **–Nos vemos luego**

**-¡SI! ¡Y gracias!**

Salió de la habitación

**-¿Todo bien?**

**-Si, claro –**suspiró aliviado –**Todo está bien**

**-Me alegra –**también suspiró **–Espero que no le haya causado muchos problemas con los colores**

**-No tantos –** mintió

**-Ella es la mejor decoradora de Europa: ha trabajado para los reyes de España, Inglaterra, Portugal, Suecia y demás… por eso está obsesionada con las combinaciones – **sonrió **–Normalmente es paciente y entiende lo difícil que es decidir, pero como tenemos el tiempo encima se puso histérica**

**-Oh, ya veo… -**que mal la había juzgado… ahora se sentía un poco culpable

-**Pero no importa; ahora tiene que ver a la jefa de cocineros**

**-¿Para que?**

**-¡Para elegir el menú!**

Fantástico: salía de un problema y se mentía en otro peor…

…

…

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo estaría Allen?

¿Aideé-san también lo estaría torturando? ¿También estaría pasando por problemas tan tontos y complicados?

Sólo deseaba que estuviera bien… o por lo menos vivo: no quería que lo dejara plantado en el altar


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 "Preparativos V: Flores que anuncian la muerte… la chica de los ojos rojos"**

Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de París (mientras Lavi escogía los colores)

9:20 am

**-Aideé-san…**

**-Ya sé lo que me va a preguntar, y la respuesta es: esperando a alguien**

**-Eso también… pero no era lo que iba a preguntar**

**-¿No?**

**-¡NO! ¡SÓLO QUIERO SABER CUANDO ME VA A DESATAR!**

Efectivamente: Allen Walker estaba atado de pies a cabeza reposando en el suelo… y su disque "ayudante", sentada a su lado tomando una taza de leche con chocolate

**-¡OH! ¡Eso! –**dio otro sorbo –**En cuanto llegue la florista… porque si lo hago antes capaz que me corta la cabeza**

**-Que buena suposición, ¡PRECISAMENTE IBA A HACER ESO!**

**-¿Y por que no lo hace ahora? –** sonrió **-¿Por qué no se desata y me mata?**

**-Grrr –** desvió la mirada **–No puedo…**

**-Eso pensé**

**-¿Qué clase de cuerdas son éstas? No puedo…**

**-¿Activar su Inocencia?**

**-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo sabe que tengo…?!**

**-Sé muchas cosas, Allen-san – **interrumpió; un destello salió de sus ojos **– Y sólo para que también lo sepa: sus ataduras contienen un material especial que anula temporalmente la Inocencia… un regalito de un conocido mío…**

**-¿Conocido?**

**-Sólo digamos que Tiky-chan debería ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas: alguien podría robárselas**

**-¡¿CONOCE A UN NOÉ?! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡USTED ES UNA ALIADA DEL CONDE! ¡AHORA SÍ LA MATO!**

**-Habla demasiado –** le metió un calcetín en la boca** –Sea un buen niño hasta que llegue Minami-san**

**-¡¡"$%&)(=$%&!!**

**-¿Que? Lo lamento –** sonrió cínicamente **– No le entiendo, ¿puede hablar más claro?**

**-¡¡¡"&%$(=?$"!$&%(/)(/=)!!!**

**-Dingo –** de repente apareció el padre

**-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Ya llegó Haruhi-sama**

**-¡Que bien! ¡Dile que venga!**

**-No soy tu recadero**

**-Pero se lo dirás de todas formas, ¿ne?**

**-Ya que – **miró curioso el bulto albino **-¿Por qué Walker-san está…?**

**-Detalles, detalles, detalles – **sonrió **–No te preocupes, tú sólo dile a Minami-san que venga**

**-Supongo**

Y se retiró

**-¿Lo ve, Allen-san? ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Minami-san es la mejor florista de Europa!: la decoración estará bien en sus manos**

**-¡¡¡!·%$%/&%(/&)(/=)¿)$/(/"·$%"·$%/%&"!·"!·"·$"·$"·$¿=?¿=!!!!!!**

**-Sigo sin entenderle**

De pronto se oyeron pasos

La castaña volteó

**-¡AH! ¡Hola, Minami-san! ¡Me alegra verte!**

**-Digo lo mismo, Aideé-san**

Con cierto trabajo el pequeño logró verla: era una chica de 1.60 m.; cabello hasta los hombros, rizado y gris oscuro… al parecer sus ojos era de color avellana

Algo curioso era su ropa: un… uniforme de marinero en azul y blanco…

**-¿Qué sucede? –** habló **–Me llamaste tan alterada que no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste**

**-Era la emoción… pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien –**señaló el bulto **–Él es Allen Walker-san**

**RIP RIP RIP (adorados grillitos)**

**-¿Por qué… está atado?**

**-¡No te fijes en pequeñeces!** – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda **–Este chico se casará hoy**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Aunque eso no es lo mejor, si no que… ¡SE CASARA CON OTRO CHICO!**

**-¡¿QUE?!! ¡¡¿DE VERAS?!!**

**-¡SIIIIIII! ¡MIRA! – **sacó una foto de Lavi (¡¿de donde la sacó?!) **-¡ESTE ES SU NOVIO!**

**-¡WA! ¡ES TAN GUAPO! ¡Y ESE PARCHE LE HACE VER MUY INTERESANTE! ¡¡QUISIERA SABER DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ CON ESE CUERPO Y ESA SONRISA!!**

**-¡¡Y NO HAS VISTO CÓMO USA LA LENGUA!! ¡SI TE CONTARA LO QUE VI! JOJOJOJO**

Allen seguía retorciéndose desesperadamente en el piso

¡NO! ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE ESA LOCA ANDUVIERA DIVULGANDO INTIMIDADES! ¡NOOOO! ¡TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO!

**-¡¿QUE VISTE?! ¡¿QUE VISTE?! ¡DIMEEEEEE!**

**-¡¡Aideeeeeeeee!! –**gritó de pronto: al parecer había escupido el calcetín **- ¡NO SE ATREVA A DECIRLE! ¡JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÉ SI LO HACE! ¡NO LE DIGA!**

**-Ya que** –suspiró – **Sólo porque usted me lo pide… en fin; Minami-san –** se dirigió a la susodicha **- ¿Me harías el favor de adornar la Iglesia y el salón de Akemi-san? Allá trabajarás con Ice-san**

**-¿Qué me das a cambio? –** dijo astutamente **– No trabajaré gratis**

**-Lo suponía** –sacó un sobre beige de su mochila; se lo extendió **–Aquí tienes**

Lo abrió

**-¿Estás satisfecha con eso?**

Walker las miró curioso… ¿Qué le habría dado Aideé-san? Conociéndola de seguro era pornografía o algo así

**-¡Claro! -** sonrió **– Haré todo lo que me pides**

**-Lo sabía… ¡cuento contigo! ¡Todo debe estar listo antes de las 19:00 pm!**

**-Bien… pero… -**una gotera cayó por su cabeza **- ¿No puedes desatar a Walker-san? Sabes que no puedo empezar si no lo veo bien**

¿Verlo bien?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

**-Mmm… -** pareció meditar **– Sólo debes verle la cara y el cuerpo, ¿ne? ¿No te importa si no le suelto las manos y los pies?**

**-No, no importa**

¿Verle el cuerpo?

Tenía el MAL presentimiento de que lo iban a desnudar

De pronto la castaña se le acercó: le quitó las cuerdas del cuerpo, pero no las de sus extremidades

Ayudó a que se levantara

**-Quédese quieto, Allen-san –**dijo tranquila –**Minami-san sólo necesita verle para escoger las flores**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Ella tiene la habilidad de que, con sólo ver a una persona, puede escoger las flores y la decoración que van perfectamente con su personalidad… ¡ES FANTASTICA! ¡NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA!**

Se sintió un poco aliviado

**-Entonces sólo debo quedarme quieto, ¿verdad?**

**-Sip**

Y así lo hizo

La peligris le miró minuciosamente: la forma de la cara, los ojos, el cabello, estatura, complexión corporal… incluso se atrevió a tocar y examinar su cicatriz

En cuanto a Allen… pues sólo se dejó ver: todo estaba bien mientras no le metieran mano

…

…

Luego de unos minutos Minami se alejó

-**Magnolia Silvestre –** dijo seria

-**Entonces esa será… ¿Cuántas necesitas?**

**-Trescientas mil**

**-¡Oh! ¡Esas sí que son muchas flores… las tendrás en 20 minutos! –**volteó a ver a **Walker –Es todo: puede sentarse**

**-Ok –** claro que lo hizo: tanto tiempo en el suelo le había atrofiado el cuerpo

**-¿Estás segura de conseguirlas?**

**-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?**

**-Es una flor muy rara: crece principalmente en el este de Estados Unidos, Centroamérica, sureste de Asia y Sudamérica… incluso el gobierno de sus países tiene muy limitada la exportación… conseguir el permiso tardaría tres semanas; sólo podrías obtenerlas en el mercado negro, pero mínimas cantidades**

**-Hmm –** su expresión cambió a una seria **–Entonces, ¿no puedes trabajar con otra flor?**

**-Sabes bien que NUNCA hay una segunda: es la que digo o nada**

Al albino le cayó una gotera: esa chica sí que sabía lo que quería para trabajar

Luego miró a la loca (como la había bautizado): no es que la conociera de mucho (si apenas tenían minutos) pero daba otra impresión cuando estaba seria

**-Como dije –** volvió a hablar **– Las tendrás en 20 minutos**

**-¿Estás…?**

**-Llama a tu gente mientras tanto –** interrumpió **–Iré a ver a alguien…**

**-S… si…**

**-¿Allen-san?**

**-¿Q… qué? –** ciertamente daba otra impresión cuando se ponía seria: parecía tan… fría…

**-Venga conmigo – **terminó de desatarle **–Necesito de su ayuda**

**-Claro – **se levantó

**-Nos vemos más tarde, Minami-san**

**-Bien**

Y salieron de la Iglesia

___________________________________________________________________________________

Caminaron un par de cuadras hacia el sur, hasta llegar a un edificio bastante viejo

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**-No pregunte y sígame**

**-Gulp – **tragó en seco; esta tipa sí que tenía doble personalidad

Entraron por la puerta trasera; atravesaron cuartos llenos de cajas y muebles… hasta que toparon con el último

Aideé se acercó a la esquina y destapó un…

**-¿Qué… que es eso?**

Era… como una bicicleta… pero más grande: tenía llantas mucho más gruesas, con un manublio más fuerte, y el cuerpo estaba protegido por piezas de metal en color negro y rojo

Nunca había visto algo así

**-Es una motocicleta –** se montó **– No me extraña que no la conozca-** le aventó un **c**asco** –Póngaselo**

**-Pero…**

**-Ahora –** le miró fríamente **–Lo que menos tenemos en tiempo, así que no lo desperdicie**

Uy… debía admitirlo: era impactante ese cambio de carácter

**-Bien –** se lo puso

**-Súbase**

Se colocó a atrás de ella

**-Agárrese de mi cintura si no quiere salir volando**

**-O… OK**

Sacó un control y apretó un par de botones; la pared se desquebrajó y abrió una puerta

**-Nos vamos**

**-Si…**

La moto hizo un sonido ensordecedor… parecido al que hacían las explosiones de balas de akuma… luego disminuyó y se hizo constante

Salieron disparados a la calle

…

…

Su velocidad era… impresionante…

Por la rapidez las personas que pasaban a sus lados se veían borrosas, y el aire pegaba como navajas… ¡estuvo a punto de salir volando!

Aún así era genial

**-¿A… Aideé-san?**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¿A dónde vamos? –** no estaba seguro de hablarle en su "nuevo" estado, pero tenía que preguntar

**-Bueno –**suspiró **– Escuchó lo que dijo Minami-san, ¿verdad?**

**-Más o menos**

**-Iremos a ver a un proveedor**

**-Ya veo - **¿tanta seriedad para eso?

**-Prepárese, Allen-san: conocerá a la Mafia de París**

**-¿La… la Mafia?**

¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¡¿COMO QUE A LA MAFIA?!!

**-Se** **lo dije, ¿no?: "haré lo que sea para que su boda sea la mejor de todas"… no importa si tengo que morir: mi vida no vale nada… o también verla a "ella" –**suspiró **–La líder es… especial… necesito mucho tacto para hablarle…**

**-Oh… -** se sintió mal: incluso la loca se metería con la Mafia **– Pero… no es necesario: podríamos usar otras flores…**

**-No, no podemos – **volvió a suspirar **–Confíe en mí, Allen-san: sé lo que estoy haciendo**

**-¡Le ayudaré en lo que pueda!**

**-Sólo necesito que "ella" lo vea… -**soltó un largo suspiro **– Y… por si algo llegara a salir mal… sólo salga de ahí…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-No quiero que Lavi-san se ponga triste, es todo**

Luego guardaron silencio

Walker estaba un poco impresionado: incluso Aideé-san tenía conciencia y momentos de seriedad… y, al parecer, cumpliría con su promesa de hacer lo que fuera para que Lavi y él se casaran… ¿pero meterse con personas tan peligrosas…?

¡Ja! ¡Si, claro! Cómo si él nunca lo hubiera hecho

Aunque eso no le quitaba la preocupación

Pero le había pedido confianza, así que eso le daría…

Era lo único que realmente podía darle

Sonrió: después de todo era una buena persona

___________________________________________________________________________________

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a una zona con edificios elegantes, casas bonitas con patios grandes y hermosos, fuentes magníficas y esculturas preciosas; los árboles parecían más verdes de lo normal

Muchas personas con ropa refinada paseaban por las calles

De pronto se detuvieron

**-Es aquí**

Era una casa grande y elegante de color blanco con un jardín lleno de flores y árboles

Enseguida salió a su encuentro un mayordomo

**-Buenos días, Albert**

**-Buenos días, Loaiza-sama –**se inclinó con respeto **–Mi ama los espera**

**-Lo suponía**

Comenzaron a caminar y entraron

___________________________________________________________________________________

El interior era… bueno, no era nada fuera de lo común: todo en blanco, floreros caros, espejos, pinturas elegantes… lo que se esperaría de una persona con dinero

**-¿Dónde está tu señora? –** sonrió **- ¿En la oficina de arriba o abajo?**

**-No se preocupe por eso: en unos minutos estará con ustedes en la sala de té**

**-No quiero molestarla: sólo vine por negocios –** hablaba tranquila **– Es cuestión de minutos**

**-En ese caso, sígame**

Pasaron por varias habitaciones, todas ellas con objetos refinados y valiosos

Allen suspiró: era de esperarse de alguien que trabajaba en el mercado negro… pero no había nada sospechoso, ¿en era la casa de la líder de la Mafia?

Llegaron a otra puerta blanca; el mayordomo la abrió se apreciaron unas escaleras: al parecer daban al sótano

Prendió una lámpara de aceite y bajó, seguido de Walker y su ayudante

Bajaron muchos escalones… demasiados…

Y cuando volvieron a tocar el suelo se pareció una luz rojal al fondo

-**Hasta aquí esta bien, Albert-kun –** habló la castaña **– Conozco el camino**

**-Como ordene** – hizo otra reverencia y volvió por donde habían venido

**-Ahora, Allen-san… -**atrajo su atención –**Vea lo vea no se separe de mí**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Lo que está a punto de ver le enfurecerá mucho… ¡PERO NO SE SEPARE DE MÍ! ¡ES VITAL! ¡¿ME OYE?! –**sonrió con calidez **–Sólo piense en Lavi-san y en lo triste que se pondría si usted no regresara**

Rayos… eso fue un "Jaque Mate"

Tomo aire

**-De acuerdo**

**-Entonces vamos**

Volvieron a caminar hacia la luz roja…

…

…

**¡¡PAS!!**

**-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El cuerpo se le tensó complemente…

¿Ese… había sido un grito?

**¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

**-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡SUELTENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

¿Y… golpes?

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

No… duraban demasiado como para que sólo fueran eso…

**-Allen-san, todo estará bien –** habló de repente **-Sólo piense en Lavi-san… ¡SÓLO EN ESO!**

**-¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS! ¡PAS!**

Los gritos y… los golpes se hacían más fuertes…

Y llegaron hasta la luz roja

___________________________________________________________________________________

Era pasillo largo y ancho con varias puertas a los lados… una salida en color negro se apreciaba al fondo

En las paredes, colgadas por los brazos, habían personas: su cabeza daba contra el muro… mientras sus espaldas eran llenado por cortes con sangres y pus…

Junto a ellos, en el suelo, había uno que otro cadáver, siendo recogido por tipos de negro

También lavaban la sangre que escurría

…

Walker estaba… horrorizado… furioso… ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran haciéndoles eso?! ¡A seres humanos! ¡¿Por qué?!

Estuvo a punto de liberales, ayudarles y decirles que todo saldría bien… pero fue detenido…

**-¿Aideé-san…?**

**-Piense en Lavi-san…**

**-¡¡PERO…!!**

**-Maldición… ¡sólo en él! ¡Sólo piense en él! –**observó con sorpresa que apretaba sus puños con fuerza **- ¡PIENSE EN ÉL! ¡AHORA! –**le tomó de la mano –**Cierre los ojos y recuérdelo… yo lo guiaré…**

Obedeció: cerró los ojos y pensó en Lavi… en ese idiota conejo que tanto amaba

Visualizó su mirada verde, el hermoso rojo de su cabello… la sonrisa que siempre le derretía…

Imaginó su vida una vez casados… aunque realmente no cambiaría mucho: seguirían viajando por el mundo; Lavi registrando la Historia (como buen aprendiz de Bookman), Panda regañándoles de que no podían tener sexo en cualquier lugar y en frente de quien fuera; y él sonriendo y disfrutando de lo que su vida de exorcista nunca le permitió

Estaría con Lavi hasta que la muerte los separara… de ahí en fuera nunca nada haría que lo dejara: ya no podría vivir sin sus besos, o abrazos, o sin la manera en que le hacía el amor… tampoco sin sus bromas, palabras de cariño, sus comentarios que luego estaban fuera de lugar…

Sin duda dejar la Orden y desaparecer con él había sido la mejor decisión de toda su vida… no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada

…

Lo que completaría el cuadro… sería un niño: una criaturita con el cabello de Lavi y con sus ojos plateados; que heredera la gran inteligencia y tranquilidad del pelirrojo… y el valor y la compasión hacia la humanidad de él

Si… sin duda eso haría todo perfecto…

Sólo había un PEQUEÑO detalle: eran hombres…

Jajajajaja, bien se decía que no se podía tener todo… pero, al menos, tenía la mayoría de las cosas para ser feliz: a Lavi, su amor correspondido y su Inocencia

**-Ya llegamos, Allen-san**

Abrió los ojos de golpe: se perdió tanto en sus fantasías que había olvidado en dónde estaba y qué sucedía… aunque ese era el objetivo, ¿no?

Se abrió la puerta…

Se asomó un tipo gigante… de unos 28 años… intimidaba un poco

**-¡Oh! ¡Loaiza-sama!** –saludó cordial** –Me alegra verla**

**-Quisiera decir lo mismo, Tomas**

**-¿Aún está enojada por "aquello"? ¡No fue para tanto!**

**-¡Claro! No fue para tanto haberme obligado a ver cómo torturabas, matabas y mutilabas a un niño –** dijo con sarcasmo; escupió –**Me das asco**

¿Qué…? ¿Torturado…?

Miró desconcertado a su compañera… ¿Qué cosas había visto?

Y tomando en cuenta cómo apretaba los puños, era evidente que nunca quiso ver lo que ya había mirado…

**-¡Vamos! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Sólo hacía mi trabajo!**

**-¿Esta Otonashi-sama? –**lo ignoró olímpicamente

**-Claro –**abrió paso –**Adelante**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Era un amplio despacho, con sillones de cuero negro a los extremos y un elegante escritorio al fondo; para contratar con el ambiente de afuera, el lugar era adornado con flores de todo tipo con un olor delicioso y cuadros de paisajes del "impresionismo"; las paredes eran de un gris perla

En los sillones estaban sentados varios tipos de traje negro

En el escritorio, atrás, había otro sillón…

Se acercaron

-**Un gusto en verte, Ai –** sonó una voz delgada; el asiento se volteó, dejando ver a una chica **-Me alegra que vengas a visitarme**

**-También me da gusto verla, Otonashi-sama –** hizo una reverencia; y con la mirada le indicó a Walker que hiciera lo mismo

La chica frente a ellos era de unos 18 años, cabello plateado hasta la cintura, medio ondeado; sus ojos era de rasgos asiáticos: medios afilados y grandes… pero de un color rojo… rojo como sangre…

Le dieron escalofríos al verlos

Vestía un hermoso kimono lila con flores rojas… aunque lo tenía algo abierto, dejando ver parte de su busto y las piernas largas y firmes

**-Por favor, te he dicho que me llames Kiromi**

**-Muy bien, Kiromi-san** –sonrió **–Creo que ya nos esperabas**

**-Cierto –**también sonrió **–Me lo dijo un pajarito**

**-Antes que nada, me gustaría presentarte a alguien –** señaló al **albino –Él es Allen Walker-san… Allen-san, ella es Otonashi Kiromi-sama**

**-Un placer –**sonrió encantadoramente **–En verdad es un honor conocerla**

**-El honor es mío… -**movió la cabeza en señal de saludo **–Debo decir, Allen-san, es usted muy lindo**

**-Gracias por el cumplido**

**-¿Por qué no trabajas para mí? Con esa carita y ese cuerpo atraerías a muchos clientes… sin duda los dejarías complacidos**

**-Lo lamento –**seguía sonriendo **–Pero a mi prometido no le daría mucho gusto que digamos**

**-¿Prometido? – **miró interrogante a la castaña

**-Así es: se casará hoy con su novio Lavi –**sacó una foto y se la aventó; la ojisangre la atrapó sin problemas

**-Ya veo… significa que estas muy ocupada, ¿verdad?**

**-Cierto: este evento será el mejor de toda la ciudad**

**-Me alegra oírlo pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?**

**-Simple: necesito que me consigas 300,000 Magnolias Silvestres; mandes 150,000 al salón de Akemi y el resto a la Iglesia Nuestra Señora de París –** miró el reloj de pared **–Tienen que estar en 10 minutos**

Rió un poco

**-Jejejeje sabes que no es imposible, aunque… ¿Cómo piensas compensarlo? Por muy conocidas que seamos no puedo trabajar gratis… lo entiendes, ¿verdad?**

**-Por supuesto –**sacó otro papel y lo volvió a aventar **-¿La cantidad está bien?**

¿Cantidad?

Allen la miró confundido… ¿iba a pagar por algo así? ¡¿Y a la Mafia?! ¡De seguro sería una suma muy alta!

**-No digo que no esté bien… pero… -**hizo pedazos el papel y lo tiró al suelo **-¿No puedes ser más original? Dinero es algo que nunca me falta-** sonrió con cinismo **–Tendrás que ofrecerme otra cosa**

Se percataron de que los tipos de negro se levantaban y les rodeaban

El albino estuvo a punto de activar su Inocencia, pero su ayudante negó con la cabeza

**-Así que quieres originalidad –** sacó de su blusa un elegante sobre color beige con rosas plateadas **–Espero que esto te guste**

Abrió el papel y leyó

…

…

**-En verdad me gusta –**se dirigió al peliblanco **–Muchas felicidades Allen-san: espero que Lavi-san y usted sean muy felices**

**-Gracias**

**-Sería una lástima que la ceremonia no se realizara, ¿vedad? –**dijo con fingida tristeza **–Seguramente Lavi-san lloraría si su novio no llegara a la Iglesia, ¿verdad?-** tronó los dedos

**¡CRAC! ¡CRAC! ¡CRAC! ¡CRAC! ¡CRAC! ¡CRAC! ¡CRAC! ¡CRAC!**

Todos habían sacado una metralleta y la cargaron

Cualquier movimiento en falso y serían llenados de agujeros

**-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad, Kiromi-san?** – preguntó tranquila

**-Esto –**señaló la carta **–Me complace mucho… pero no es suficiente**

**-¿Quieres algo más?**

**-Ciertamente**

**-Que ambiciosa**

**-Tú misma lo dijiste, Ai**

Mientras tanto Walker ya estaba listo por si se daba el ataque: ya veía los puntos donde podía esquivar, salvar a Aideé-san y salir de ahí sin muchos problemas

Sólo era cuestión de una señal

-**No me extraña que tengas tan respetable puesto**

**-Consigo lo que quiero**

**-Muy bien –**tomó un pedazo de papel que anteriormente había roto Kiromi **– Esto es todo lo que me queda: si no te basta entonces…**

**-Los mataré**

**-Que así sea**

Leyó

…

…

…

Todo se decidiría en el próximo movimiento

**-Es… -**abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa **- ¿Es esto cierto?**

**-Claro que sí –**sonrió con confianza **– Por eso nos estamos esforzando y cooperando**

**-Sin duda es…**

**-Interesante, ¿verdad?**

¿De que rayos estaban hablando? ¡No entendía nada!

**-¿Cómo puedo saber si es cierto?**

**-Tal vez quieras llamar a Akemi: ella está encargándose de la instalación**

**-¿Cuántos sabe?**

**-Hasta ahora, contigo, seríamos tres… claro: si no te molesta que lo comparta con las demás**

**-Así que con eso las estás convenciendo**

**-Más o menos: con el simple hecho de asistir se sienten compensadas… pero no estaría mal alegrarles un poco más la vida**

**-¿Ahora eres caritativa? – **preguntó con burla **-¿Cuándo cambiaste, Ai?**

**-Cuando es necesario… aunque tú también lo has hecho: ¿desde cuando apuntas con armas a tus allegados? Vaya que eso sí es un cambio**

**-Te dije que siempre consigo lo que quiero**

**-Supongo… pero, al parecer, yo también conseguí lo que quise –**sonrió **-¿Te parece si lo dejamos en empate?**

Frunció un poco el ceño

**-No me gusta perder**

**-No perdiste, sólo no ganaste**

Sonrió divertida

-**Me caes bien, Ai**

**-Y tú me das miedo, Kiromi-san**

**-Eso pensé –**se levantó y tronó los dedos

Los chicos bajaron las armas y volvieron a sus lugares

También Allen se tranquilizó… pero se tensó cuando sintió un cálido abrazo

Otonashi le estaba abrazando

**-En verdad le felicito –**dijo con alegría** –Ojala que usted y Lavi-san sean MUY felices… y que su boda sea maravillosa –**se separó y sonrió **–Afortunadamente estaré ahí para comprobarlo**

Miró interrogante a Aideé: ¿acaso la había invitado?

Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa… y lo entendió: a veces se debían sacrificar cosas para obtener un bien mayor

-**La espero ahí, Otonashi-san –** respondió con una amplia sonrisa

**-¡Por supuesto que si!**

**-Una última cosa –** habló la castaña **–Un poco de seguridad "legal" no caería mal, ¿crees que podrías recomendarme a alguien?**

**-¿Para que necesitas seguridad? Una boda entre dos hombres no es motivo de agresiones –**sonrió triunfante **– Y no te preocupes por los homofóbicos: nos encargamos de ellos hace un par de meses, ¿recuerdas?**

**-No se trata de eso –**dijo con seriedad **–Tengo el presentimiento de que nos visitará un viejo conocido**

Enarcó una ceja

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Sólo digamos que es un tipo PELIGROSO –**suspiró **–Tampoco estaría mal que también tu gente vigilara la Iglesia y el salón**

**-¿Qué tan peligroso…?**

**-Considera a tus chicos muertos**

…

…

¿De quien estaban hablando?

**-OK… si ese el caso también me gustaría verlo**

**-No deberías**

**-La vida no vale nada sin riesgos –**interrumpió **–Tú déjamelo a mí**

**-Como quieras**

**-Así será –**tomó una hoja de su escritorio y apuntó; luego se la dio **–Ahí está mi recomendada: es capitana de la Guardia Real**

**-Bien**

**-Dile que vas de parte mía **–miró por instantes al albino**- Y si quieres que sea rápido lleva a Allen-san**

**-¿Ella también…?**

**-Si –**sonrió **–Créeme: no será capaz de decir "no"**

**-Entonces nos vamos ahora… ¡gracias por todo! –**frunció el ceño **– Aunque no fue muy agradable la parte de las armas**

**-¡No es para tanto! –**pasó un brazo por la espalda de Walker **-¿Tú que dices, Allen-san?: ¿creíste que en verdad les iba a disparar?**

**-Para ser honesto… si**

**-¡Que chico tan inteligente! – **le dio unas palmadas** -¡Olvida tu boda y trabaja para mí! ¡Ganarías muchísimo y harías lo que quisieras!**

**-Estoy haciendo lo que quiero**

**-¿Pero para que te casas? ¡Estás mejor solo!**

**-Claro que no –** sonrió hermosamente** –Sin Lavi ya no podría vivir… y lo que más deseo es estar con él para siempre**

**-Conmovedor… -**suspiró **-¡Como quieras! Cásate si es lo quieres**

**-Por supuesto que si –** volteó a ver a la castaña **-¿Nos vamos, Aideé-san?**

Asintió… pero enseguida se acercó a la ojisangre y dijo algo al oído

Pasaron unos minutos…

…

…

**-¿Podrías encargarte?**

**-No pierdo nada, realmente**

**-Ahora sí vámonos**

Caminaron a la puerta

**-No querrán volver a pasar por ahí, ¿cierto? –**sonrió **–Salgan por el otro lado**

Un tipo jaló una cortina y se distinguió una salido; la abrió

**-Sólo caminen derecho y llegarán a la salida Este: enseguida está la calle**

**-Gracias**

Y se encaminaron

___________________________________________________________________________________

**-Este… ¿Aideé-san?**

**-¿Si? **

Apenas tenían unos minutos de haber entrado al túnel

**-¿Qué le dijo a Kiromi-san? –** la curiosidad le mataba un poco

**-¿Sabe, Allen-san? Algunas personas no merecen vivir… son un asco y pudren al mundo** –volteó a verle y sonrió –**Lo mejor que se puede hacer es borrarlas: así todos vivirán mejor**

**-¿Qué quiere…?**

**¡PAS!**

Se oyó un fuerte y seco disparo…

…

**-Ese Tomas… me daba asco…**

…

**-Ya veo…**

**-Pero olvidemos esto… ¡tenemos que ir con el contacto de Kiromi-san! ¡Parece que conocerá el Palacio Real!**

**-Mmm… ¿Aideé-san?**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¿Cómo conoció a Otonashi-san?**

**-Créame: no le gustaría saberlo…**

**-Gulp-** tragó –**Dejémoslo así**

**-Eso pensé**

Siguieron caminando hasta que se distinguió una luz blanca; y al llegar a ella se vio la calle…

La motocicleta estaba justo en frente

**-¡Vámonos!**

Montaron y arrancó con velocidad

Y Allen… sólo le quedaba suspirar: todo esto era muy problemático

Pero era para su boda, así que lo valía


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 "Preparativos VI: ¡Deliciosa comida!... El trío de las manos de oro"**

Ciertamente salía de un problema y se metía en uno mucho peor

Si creía que el infierno había sido con Ice-san no se comparaba a lo que se enfrentaba ahora mismo: se hallaba en la cocina; gente y más gente corría de un lado a otro cargando cajas, panes, gallinas…

Por supuesto no faltaba el tipo que, por alguna extraña razón, lavaba pilas y pilas de platos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar

Y quizá no era del todo una exageración

Dio un largo y cansado suspiro. No había nada que hacer sino sólo cooperar… después de todo no era como si fuera en vano

Cierto, debía pensar positivamente si planeaba casarse esa misma noche… sin embargo no podía permitir que lo "positivo" le volviera a dar problemas en su entrepierna: no era momento para eso

Además, si usaba esa imagen tan bizarra de Panda más de una vez al día caería en un coma seminal…

¿Qué sería de su noche de bodas si eso sucedía? No quería ni imaginárselo

**-Lavi-san, ¿esta bien? **– le habló de repente Akemi**- ¿Se siente mal?**

**-¡NO! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!** –se apresuró a responder **–Sólo estaba pensando**

**-Ya veo** –sonrió –**No se desespere: no tardan en llegar**

**-¿Quiénes? –**ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí **- ¿Para que?**

**-Hablará con nuestras jefas de cocina… y se encargará de elegir el menú**

**-Con que menú –**sonrió con una gotera en la cabeza –**Me alegra ser yo quien lo escoja**

**-¿Por qué lo dice?**

**-Es que si Allen hubiera tenido que hacerlo… o una de dos: o pedía TODO de TODOS los menús o sólo elegía Dango **

**-¿Acaso Walker-san es tan extremista con la comida?**

**-Jejeje tendría que verlo**

**-No entiendo… pero parece que es mejor que lo deje así, ¿verdad?**

**-Yo creo que si**

Aunque… quizá era una pregunta tonta, y más en aquellas circunstancias, ¿pero Allen tendría alguna comida favorita? Recalcando que "Dango" no era precisamente comida.

Quien sabe… jamás se había preocupado por ese detalle… y tampoco era que tuviera mucho sentido, sólo había que ver cómo ingería los alimentos que eran capaces de mantener vivo a un batallón por una semana… pero, lo que sí había notado, era esa carita de satisfacción cuando mordía un pan, o una pierna de pollo, o cuando saboreaba un pastel de chocolate… era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Daba la impresión de que, a pesar de todo, disfrutaba y distinguía perfectamente cada sabor… y claro, cabía destacar que era adorable: como un pequeño niño cuando prueba su comida favorita…

Sonrió; no cabía duda… ADORABLE en toda la extensión de la palabra

Sin embargo, no por eso escogería TODO de TODOS los menús: debía ser prudente y tomar en cuenta que habría invitados… y también (aunque nada despreciable) la cuenta iría a cargo de Akemi y Aideé. Estaba bien que ellas financiarían su boda, pero no por eso abusaría

Pero… hablando de menús

-**Disculpe, Akemi-san**

**-¿Si?**

**-Cuando, en la Iglesia, usted y Aideé-chan no ofrecieron hacerse cargo de los preparativos mencionaron algo de unos invitados**

**-Si, lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hay con eso?**

**-Bueno… es que me preguntaba ¿Cuáles invitados? Es claro que serán conocidos suyos pero…**

**-¡Oh! **–asintió –**Entiendo a lo que se refiere** –sonrió –**Pues precisamente son conocidas nuestras: la mayoría son las que están trabajando ahora mismo, ya sea aquí o en la Iglesia… y otras tantos parientes o amigos de ellas**

**-Ya veo**

**-¡Pero no se preocupe! Todos son de confianza: no es como si invitáramos a la mafia o algo así**

**-Mafia… - **sonrió nervioso **–Ahora que lo dice… recuerdo que Aideé-chan dijó que tenía conocidas en ella**

**-Oh… tiene razón…** - cambió su gesto a uno pensativo **–Aunque me aseguró que sólo recurriría si la situación lo requería**

¿Si lo requería? Era obvio que sí: sólo bastaba recordar que debían preparar la boda en tan sólo un día… en realidad en menos de ése tiempo

Y si lo imaginaba… venía a su mente la idea de la recepción con un montó de gorilas custodiando las mesas… y con varias metralletas en la mano en espera de el más mínimo movimiento en falso para…

…

…

Quizá sonaba bizarro… pero sería genial…

**-Bueno, esperemos que no haya tenido que hablarles… su líder es un tanto… bipolar, tripolar… personalidad múltiple o qué se yo…**

**-Uy…**

**-A pesar de eso Otonashi-san es una buena persona… al menos a mí no me ha amenazado con una pistola en la cabeza**

**-¿Eso… es ser buena persona?**

**-¡No se fije, Lavi-san! Estoy segura que Aideé podrá manejar la situación… ¡recuerde aquél dicho "el león no es como lo pintan"!**

**-¿Y eso a quién se supone que debería aplicarlo?**

**-A Aideé –**suspiró **–Es una niña… pero…**

**-¿Pero…?**

**-Mejor lo dejamos así jejejeje**

**-Y que lo diga… aunque, si la cosa se pone peligrosa, Moyashi está ahí para protegerla**

**-Yo más bien diría que al revés**

**-¿Qué insinúa?**

**-Nada, nada jijijijiji**

**-¡Akemi-san! ¡Hola!**

**-¡Por aquí!**

**-¡Lamentamos el retraso! **

De pronto, por en medio de todo de tumulto de gente, se distinguieron tres figuras y a juzgar por el timbre de voz se trataban de chicas

**-¡Hey! ¡Que bueno que llegan**! –saludó con un gesto de mano **-¡Apúrense que no tenemos tiempo!**

Y saliendo de esa bola finalmente aparecieron.

Efectivamente: eran tres chicas

**-Lavi-san, quiero que conozca a nuestras cocineras: ella es Gwyndole-san** – señaló a la del lado izquierdo –**Danae-san –** en la derecha – **Y Maiza-san** – la del centro

**-¡Mucho gusto!** –dijeron al unísono

Últimamente se estaba preguntando si las personas que ayudarían en la preparación eran mujeres y tan jóvenes… no es que él estuviera "grande" pero a quienes había conocido eran menores que él: Ice-san, Aideé-chan… exceptuando a Akemi-san (aparentemente) que era un par de años mayor que él

En fin, Gwyndole era de unos 15 años, cabello largo negro y la parte de en frente pintado de rojo pero no tan intenso; 1.68 m, morena y de ojos grises

Waaa… cómo le gustaban las pupilas de ese color… ¡pero nadie podría llegarle a la hermosura de los de Allen! ¡Eso era definitivo!

En cuanto a Danae… también tenía unos 15 o 16 años; 1.59 m, cabello corto (hasta la barbilla) de color castaño y en las puntas, hasta la nariz, de rubio; morena y de ojos café claro, usaba lentes

Y Maiza… bueno, ella sí se veía grande, como de 22 años; cabello lila oscuro delicadamente alaciado y un par de trencitas sobresalían en su copete y a los lados de su cara; alta, delgada, de buena figura; sus ojos también eran grises pero oscuros

**-Encantadas de conocerlo, Lavi-san** – dijo Maiza dando un paso al frente –**Akemi-san ya nos comentó la situación y tenga por seguro que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo**

**-Muchas gracias**

**-Aún así… **-se acercó Gwyndole **–No es que desconfíe ni nada… pero debe ser conciente que una boda entre dos hombres no es común, ¿verdad?**

**-Si… lo sé…** -tenía un mal presentimiento

**-Es por eso… -**completó Danae **–Que nos gustaría conocer a su novio… o por lo menos ver una fotografía **

**-¡No hay problema! –** prácticamente la pelirroja aventó a Lavi y ocupó su lugar en la bolita que ya se había formado **-¡Este es Allen Walker-san!**

**-¡¡KYAAAA!! ¡Es hermoso!**

**-¡Tiene una cara de "viólame YA"! ¡Quisiera ver cuando Lavi-san le esté dando duro y los gestos que hace!**

**-Danae, eres un genio**

**-Yo más bien quisiera escuchar cómo gime su nombre**

**-Oh, eso sería exquisito**

**-¡Sin duda!**

Mientras ellas deliraban sobre lo que querían ver, escuchar y las 1001 posiciones en que ambos se verían "kawais" (según el lenguaje de la fan girl) el pelirrojo las oía con miles de goteras cayendo por su cabeza…

Hacía tiempo que dejó de atemorizarse por ese tipo de reacciones (tomando en cuenta que ya había sentido lo peor con Aideé-chan) pero… seguía siendo impactante… y desconcertante también…

Debían pertenecer a alguna especie de club de fans donde sus principios estuvieran basando en la euforia y perversión

Gracioso… curiosos… y MUY bizarro…

Pero no tenía derecho de quejarse… ¡debía pensar positivamente!

**-¡Muy bien!** –gritó de repente la pelinegro **-¡Chicas, debemos hacerla mejor comida de todo el mundo! ¡Todo sea por ésta maravillosa unión!**

**-¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Será un evento que pasará a la Historia! ¡Nuestros platillos pasarán a formar parte de la leyenda de esta boda! ¡Debemos esforzarnos!**

Y Maiza, en vez de decir algo más, se limitó a reír mientras fuego la rodeaba; sus ojos eran dos estrellitas resplandecientes

¿A quien le recordaba esa aura?

**-Bien, así me gusta** –Akemi se acercó al pelirrojo y lo ayudó a levantarse (aún seguía en el suelo) **–Usted sólo debe escoger los platillos y ellas se encargarán de lo demás**

**-O… OK…**

**-¡Chicas! –**le habló al trío **–No lo entretengan demasiado: aún lo necesito para varias cosas más, ¿de acuerdo? **

**-Si, si, lo que digas**

**-Confía en nosotras**

**-¡Que aburrido! ¡Y yo que quería interrogarlo!** –se quejó la mayor **-¿Desde cuando eres tan aguafiestas, Akemi-san?**

…

¿Interrogarlo…? ¿A él…? Tenía el mal presentimiento de que terminaría atado a una silla, semi-desnudo y acosado con preguntas como _"¿Cada cuando te lo follas?" ó "¿Qué sientes cuando ves su cara sonrojada y gimiendo tu nombre sin control?"_. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a responder, no tanto por él… sino por Allen… seguramente le daría MUCHA PENA… No quería ni imaginárselo molesto y apunto de llorar de vergüenza… ¡NO! ¡MORIRÍA ANTES QUE DECIR ALGO!

**-¡Vamos! ¡No te quejes!** –respondió tranquila **–Sabes perfectamente que el resultado lo vale**

**-Mouh… -**hizo un pequeño puchero **–Bien, ya entendí**

**-Buena chica –**sonrió y caminó a la salida –**Trabajen duro** –ahora se dirigió al chico **–Tranquilo, Lavi-san: no lo morderán o algo así**

**-No me morderán… pero pueden hacerme cosas peores, ¿verdad?**

**-Está seguro aquí, lo prometo –** y salió del lugar

Que no le viniera con eso de "está seguro aquí"… ¡Ni coño! ¡Esa era pura palabrería! ¡Estaba seguro que nada bueno le esperaba en compañía de esas tres! No tenía muy en claro lo que harían (más bien no quería imaginarlo) pero algo era cierto: terminaría atado a una silla y semi-desnudo…

Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo… o, en su defecto, agarrarse a las piernas de la pelirroja para estar a salvo… ¡pero debía ser fuerte! ¡Era un hombre, por Dios! ¡Tres mujeres no podrían dejarle en tales condiciones!

… ¿O si?...

**-Bueno…** -habló Danae**- Es un honor trabajar para usted, Lavi-san. ¡Hagamos lo mejor que podamos!**

**-S… si… -** tal vez no todo sería tan malo **-¡Gracias!**

**-No, gracias a usted- **intervino la mayor **-¡Nunca antes había oído algo como una boda entre hombre! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!**

**-¡Igual yo! –**completó la ojigris **-¡Será todo un honor cocinar para ustedes! ¡¿Verdad?!**

**-¡Si!**

**-Jejejeje –**seguían dando miedo pero su entusiasmo les daba muchos puntos **-¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Trabajemos duro!**

**-Pero para empezar… debemos presentarnos adecuadamente…**

De repente las luces se apagaron… y la gente que estaba trabajando repentinamente desapareció (¿?)… sólo estaba iluminada la parte central de la cocina…

¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Una musiquita comenzó a escucharse desde-quien-sabe-donde. Distinguió la pieza: al parecer era "Korobushka" de Bond

_"-Viniendo desde la lejana tierra de Siberia, del palacio de hielo sobre la tierra…" _– la música bajó de volumen dando paso a la voz presentadora_ "-La legendario cuchara rápida, el As de los vegetales; con un record de preparación de 0.5 s… la especialista en ensaladas y sopas de toda Europa; el objeto de leyendas culinarias… ella es… ¡Gwyndole!"_

**¡BOM!**

Estalló una bomba de luces que lo cegó unos momentos… y enseguida de recuperase notó, con cierto asombro, cómo la pelinegro se encontraba en el "escenario" con una pose tipo "Leono de los ThunderCats". Sostenía una cuchara y un batidor en cada mano

_"-Ella viene de la elegante e imponente país de Grecia; poseedora de una belleza comparada sólo a las esculturas de Afrodita; la inspiración de la carne, el cuchillo fatalmente preciso… objeto de adoración y admiración de sus congéneres… la reina del sazón y platillos fuertes… démosles un aplauso a… ¡Maiza!"_

**¡BOM!**

Ahora fue una bomba de humo… la cual le hizo toser como nada más… y pasado ese momento vio la susodicha junto a Gwyndole-san en pose tipo "La mujer maravilla"… y, como su sobrenombre lo indicaba, sostenía un par de grandes cuchillos…

Daba miedo… aunque habría que decir que su pose daba juego con la de la pelinegro…

_"-Y finalmente se encuentra ella, desde las hermosas e históricas tierras de España; dotada de un sensibilidad y ternura comparada sólo a la mismísima Virgen; la inocencia que reside en sus actos y el amor que transmite con sus manos no podrían ser igualados… sólo alguien como ella podría ser digan de apodarse "Las manos de miel"… ella es… ¡Danae!"_

**¡BOM!**

Bomba de confetti. Miles de colores adornaron el techo y seguidamente el piso

Uno que otro papelito le adornó la cabeza… y uno cayó en su nariz…

La castaña se presento en posición tipo "Power Ranger". Sostenía un cuchillo para pastel y una bolsita de merengue…

_"-Y juntas son…"_

Salieron fuegos artificiales (¿de donde?) e iluminaron el lugar. Gwyndole se colocó a la derecha como soltando un golpe; Danae a la izquierda dando otro golpe y Maiza en medio apuntándole con los cuchillos…

_"-¡EL TRIO DE LAS MANOS DE ORO!"_

Y otra vez se oyó esa música: los delicados violines y el ritmo que seguían sí que daban un toque… ammmm… impresionante

**-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!**

**-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Son las mejores!**

**-¡Las amamos!**

**-¡Háganme suya!**

De repente atrás suyo ya habían aparecido un montón de tipos (y algunas chicas) gritando como locos; sostenían pancartas que decían "soy su fan No. 1" y portando camisetas estampadas con su imagen

…

Definitivo: estaba rodeado de un mundo de fanáticos…

Suspiró mientras miles de goteras resbalaban por su cabeza… pero enseguida sonrió. Esto, a pesar de todo, se estaba poniendo divertido

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de regalos, firmas de autógrafos, fotografías y de más las chicas se acercaron al pelirrojo

**-¿Listo para trabajar, Lavi-san?**

**-¡Si!**

**-Entonces síganos **–dijo Maiza –**Tenemos que hablar en PRIVADO**

Privado…

…

¡¿EN PRIVADO?!

Tragó en seco… otra vez tenía ese presentimiento de que terminaría atado a una silla y semi-desnudo…

**-"Allen… ¡¿en donde estás?!"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar

* * *

**-¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

De repente el albino había estornudado… pero, afortunadamente, alcanzó a tapase con su antebrazo

**-¡Salud!**

**-Gracias**

Ambos seguían encima de la motocicleta. Corría a toda velocidad

**-¿Acaso se siente mal? ¿Esta enfermo**? – preguntó sin verlo: debía poner atención al camino **–Si quiere podemos detenernos**

**-No, no, estoy bien –**sonrió **–No se preocupe, sólo fue un estornudo**

**-Dicen que cuando estornudas de repente es porque alguien se está acordando de ti**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Eso dicen –**sonrió **–Me pregunto, ¿Quién será…?**

**-Obvio – **suspiró **– Seguramente se trata de Lavi… ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?**

**-Quien sabe… ¿pero como está seguro de que fue él? ¡Hay miles de personas que podrían ser!... ¡hagamos esto!: le pondré tres dedos, cada uno representado a una persona y el que usted elija será el que lo esté recordando**

**-De… de acuerdo**

**-Elija –** le puso los tres dedos… pero por eso se volteó y dejó de conducir…

**-¡Aideé-san! ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí viene un…!**

**-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¡PAS!**

* * *

Salón de Fiestas

* * *

Y ahí estaba Lavi: sentado en una silla y frente a una mesa… el cuarto donde se hallaba estaba a oscuras, exceptuándolo, pues un foco colgaba sobre su cabeza; hacía frío y la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada a mejorar el ambiente

Enseguida que había entrado ese trío había desaparecido…

Veía a su alrededor, inquieto. Su constante escalofrío le indicaba claramente que no estaba solo… ¡pero joder! ¡No se veía nada!

Afortunadamente llevaba consigo su martillo… no es que compartiera las ideas de Allen sobre seguir siendo un exorcista fuera de la Orden pero debía admitir que, en más de una ocasión, su Inocencia lo había salvado… y tampoco podía correr el riego de volverse un "Caído" por no usarla… así que, como Moyashi se lo recomendó, siempre lo cargaba…

Sólo por eso no caía presa del pánico… no quería ni pensar si no lo trajera…

**-La****vi-sa~n-** sonó una vocecita de ultratumba

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha: notó como una lucecita flotaba y hacía movimientos circulares. Tragó en secó y empuño su martillo mientras temblaba

**-La~vi-sa~n –**ahora sonó exactamente atrás de él… dio un brinco, tirando la silla

**-La~vi-sa~n –** esta vez fue a la izquierda

Con pánico se percató que estaba rodeado

**-La~vi-sa~n** – dijeron al mismo tiempo… y para terminar las luces acabaron por iluminar unas caras espantosas

**-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** –soltó el grito… pero sin perder la cordura activó su Inocencia y se mostró un gran sello **-¡Hi-ban!**

Surgió una serpiente de fuego y las atacó directamente

**-¡Kya! ¡Lavi-san, espere!**

**-¡Deténgase por favor!**

Afortunadamente lo hizo al acto, pues reconoció las voces de súplica

**-¿Gwyndole-san? ¿Danae-san?**

**-¡Maiza-san, resiste! –**dijo la ojigris mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la mayor **-¡No me abandones! ¡Buaaaa!**

**-Yo… yo no quería… **-se acercó preocupado… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?! ¡Quemó a la persona que prepararía el plato principal!

Y los sollozos provenientes de Danae no lo tranquilizaban en lo absoluto

Sin embargo… de repente la pelilila abrió los ojos… pero eran estrellitas resplandecientes, como si quisiera matarlo con visión láser

**¡PAS!**

De pronto había sido mandado al suelo por un certero y MUY doloroso golpe… algo de sangre le escurría por la frente

**-¡¡Lavi-san!!** –se levantó y tuvo intenciones de destrozarlo **-¡¿Cómo se atreve a quemar mis perfectos disfraces?! ¡Después de tanto trabajo que me costó hacerlos! ¡PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! ¡LO DESNUDARE, LE TOMARÉ FOTOS Y LAS VENDERÉ EN EL MERCADO NEGRO! ¡SEGURAMENTE ALLEN-SAN SE DECEPCIONARÁ TANTO QUE LO DEJARÁ PLANTANDO EN EL ALTAR! MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-¡Noooooo! ¡Moyashi-chan, lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! –**comenzó a delirar **-¡Moyashi, no me dejes! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-¡Maiza-san, tranquila!** –la sostuvo Gwyndole por la cintura **-¡Si eso pasa ya no habrá boda! ¡No habrá yaoi, ni siquiera luna de miel!**

**-¡NOOOOO! ¡MI LUNA DE MIEL!**

**-¡Reacciona!**

**¡PAZ!**

La dulce y tierna Danae le había soltado una sonora bofetada provocando sobresalto y confusión tanto en Lavi como en Gwyndole

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Este era el fin!

**-Maiza-san, por favor deje de decir tonterías**- dijo seria **–No debería de enojarse cuando usted tuvo la culpa de todo… ¡sabe perfectamente que su broma fue de muy mal gusto! ¡Lavi-san sólo se defendió! Así que entre en razón y recupere la cordura: tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… ¡Ah, si! Y también olvide esa enfermiza idea de separarlos por medios tan bajos… ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Eso sonó mal incluso para usted! Si lo vuelve a mencionar o peor, llevarlo a cabo, ¡tenga por seguro que jamás se lo perdonaré!**

…

…

Wow…

…

…

Eso… había sido… ammm… ¿Cómo decirlo?

…

…

Nop, simplemente sin palabras

Tanto Gwyndole como Lavi no cabían en su sorpresa y expectación… ¿ahora que sucedería?

…

…

**-Si, si, lo se **–habló finalmente – **Prometo ya no hacerlo… al menos no por hoy** –sonrió tranquila **–Gracias Danae, tú siempre sabes como cuidar mis intereses yaoi**

**-Eso es obvio** – un brillito salió de sus lentes **–Porque también son los míos**

…

…

Wow…

**-En fin, después de este lapsus… ¡a trabajar!-** dio unas palmadas y al instante todo el cuarto quedó reluciente (¿?) pero la oscuridad prevaleció

Tres sillas más aparecieron junto a la mesa

**-Hay que sentarnos**

Y así lo hicieron: Lavi de un extremo, solo; las chicas del otro lado en este orden: Gwyndole, Maiza y Danae, de izquierda a derecha

**-De acuerdo, trabajaremos de la siguiente manera –** habló la pelinegro **–Le daré varios libros con los nombres de ingredientes y fotografías de sopas y ensaladas. Usted debe escoger lo que más le apetezca**

**-¿Y mi decisión es definitiva? –** recordó que Ice-san le mencionó la misma dinámica y al final resultó que sus elecciones no eran correctas **–No me dirá ¿"No esta bien" o "No combina"?**

**-Oh, así que ya trabajo con Ice-san, ¿verdad?**

**-Sip**

**-Así suele ser ella, ¡pero no se preocupe! Sabemos que el cliente que tiene la última palabras. No se angustie: lo que decida lo aceptaremos sin chistar**

**-También por eso estamos aquí **–continuó la castaña **–Dependiendo de la sopa o ensalada que escoja Maiza-san y yo tendremos preparados menús que vayan acorde, así que esto es relativamente rápido**

**-OK**

**-Estas son mis propuestas **– le extendió tres libros largos y con 25 páginas cada uno, aproximadamente –**Sólo elija**

Tomo el primero: era de tapa azul marino y en la portada, con letras doradas y grandes, decía "Sopas"

Así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrió el libro

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la Iglesia

* * *

Pasados los 20 minutos exactos llegaron a la Iglesia carretas y carretas con Magnolias Silvestres. Las flores eran blancas con cinco pétalos cada uno, totalmente frescas y lo más importante: con un exquisito aroma

Haruhi, enseguida que llegaron, comenzó a dar instrucciones y a trabajar cónsul equipo

En cuanto al padre Ángel y Bookman (a puesto que ya no se acordaban de ellos) se hallaban en el atrio supervisando la decoración y cuidando que nadie se robara el dinero de las limosnas.

**-Ángel-san…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Creo que finalmente tenemos un poco de paz**

**-¿Paz? Pues creo que sólo un poco: no había presenciado una decoración donde se necesitaran acróbatas –**dijo mientras veía como un tipo se colgaba de un candelabro para poner un par de flores **–No cabe duda de que trabajan duro**

**-Supongo que si** –bebió un poco más de té de su taza **–Yo no tenía ninguna necesidad de pasar por esto… ¡pero ya ve! Solo se requirió de un niño albino para cambiar las cosas**

**-Hablando de eso –**le miró curioso **-¿Usted esta de acuerdo con esta boda? Es decir… no sé mucho sobre ustedes pero me da la impresión de que es el abuelo de Lavi-san… y por lo tanto con autoridad sobre él**

**-Más o menos –**suspiró **–No puedo darle detalles... pero sí, en cierta manera sí tengo autoridad sobre ese tonto… aunque ya no importa **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque, con mi autorización o no, terminaría casándose con Walker**

**-Ya veo… -**miró el cristo en la pared –**Así que resignación**

**-Si, algo así –**sonrió **-¿Pero sabe? Creo que es lo mejor: desde que conoció a ese niño se ve más feliz… mucho más de lo que pude haber imaginado… y si es feliz supongo que yo también**

**-Conmovedor**

**-Además, lo que me preocupaba era que ese amor interviniera con su trabajo… pero como no será así no veo por qué negarme**

**-Yo aún sigo inquieto **–tomó té**- No sé si esta unión sea buena ante los ojos del Señor **

**-¿Entonces por que lo autorizó?**

**-¡Ah, es cierto! Usted no lo sabe… es que perdí la negación de casarlos en un juego de cartas**

**-Eso no es bueno en un cura**

**-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo… aunque…** -suspiró **–Creo que esta boda será una experiencia valiosa para mí. Aideé me ha dicho siempre que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo no tiene nada de enfermo o equivocado mientras sea verdadero… y si es así incluso para Dios está bien** –volvió a suspirar **–El amor es lo más hermoso y puro de la creación, siempre lo he pensado… y si mi hermanita tiene razón… creo que esta ceremonia será la comprobación de que ese sentimiento puede existir en todos lo corazones y de diferente maneras**

**-Oh… ¿Aideé-san fue capaz de enseñarle eso? **– recordó con cierto escalofrío cuando esa tipa lo ató como si fuera un animal **–Jejejeje me pregunto como habrá sido de pequeña**

**-No tengo idea**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Yo tampoco puedo darle detalles… pero no viví con mi hermana sino hasta que cumplí los 14 años**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Ella… desapareció cuando tenía 6 años **–suspiró **–No la volví a ver hasta apenas 5 años**

**-Oh…**

**-Y cuando volvió tenía ideas tan raras… y su cuerpo…**

**¡CRASH!**

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta llenó el sitio

**-¡¿Qué sucedió?!**

**-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! **–se disculpaba un trabajador que colgaba del techo **-¡No me fijé! ¡Perdón!**

**-¡¿Qué fue lo que rompió?!**

Ángel miró horrorizado cómo un candelabro estaba hecho añicos en el suelo

**-¡NOOO! ¡MI IGLESIA! ¡MI CANDELABRO!** –cayó de rodillas **-¡ERA UNA PIEZA ORIGINAL DEL SIGLO XVI! ¡UNA PIEZA DE ARTE GENUINA! ¡¡ES IRREMPLAZABLE!! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –**levantó las manos al techo **-¡DIOOOOS! ¡¡LLEVAME A MI!!**

**-Este… - **un gotera resbaló por su sien **–Vamos Ángel-san, no es para tanto**

**-¡¡DIOOOS!! ¡EN TU INFINITO PODER MANIFIESTATE!**

**CLAC**

Un golpe seco provino del candelabro siguiente… y el cura estaba exactamente debajo de él

**-Creo que Dios ya se manifestó**

**-¡Cuidado!**

**-¡¡Waaaaaaaa!!**

**¡PAS!**

* * *

Un par de horas después. Salón de Fiestas

* * *

**-Muchas gracias** –sonrió la pelilila **–No se preocupe por el platillo principal ¡tenga por seguro que será estupendo!**

**-Cuento con usted, Maiza-san**

Finalmente tenía elegida la sopa y el plato fuerte, ¡no había sido tan complicado! Aunque algo era seguro: Allen no hubiera sido capaz de elegir platillo entre tantos… ¡y más que lucían tan bien!: las sopas se veían exquisitas… una superaba a la anterior. Las ensaladas y sus ingredientes eran tan sanos y apetecibles… hasta hicieron que se antojara el brócoli (¿?). Sin embargo, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que decidir no sólo qué sopa y qué ensalada, sino sobreponer una sobre la otra… ¡no podía quedarse con ambas! Fue una de las más difíciles decisiones de su vida… (Bastaba con decir que casarse con Allen había sido más sencillo de decidir que esto)

¡Y fue más duro elegir el plato fuerte! ¡Argh! ¡Todo se veía tan bien!

Ni siquiera quería recordarlo… sólo tenía la satisfacción de haber escogido, a su parecer, el mejor de todos… Vaya, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, si lo hacía seguramente se pondría a llorar porque quería todos los demás…

**-Ahora vamos con el postre** –ocupó lugar Danae- **Bueno, sólo es el pastel** –sonrió **–Así que no será difícil**

**-"¿No lo será? Si, claro: hable por usted" –**pensó un tanto frustrado

**-Los pasteles de boda normalmente son de 7 pisos: la base es la más grande y va disminuyendo de tamaño conforme se eleva. No lleva merengue de ningún color en especial, aunque sí puede adornarse con flores, listones y la figura de una pareja hasta arriba. Los nombres de los novios van en merengue de color dorado, plateado o café… y el pan puede ser de vainilla, chocolate, ambos, con flan napolitano, frutillas, etc.** –suspiró **–Sólo debe decidir el adorno, el color en que irán sus nombres y lo que llevará como pan**

**-Vaya…** -en verdad sería fácil **–Me gustaría que el adorno fueran flores naturales - **¿Qué flor le quedaba a Moyashi? Mmmm… -**Que sean rosas blancas y rojas **(1)- extrañamente eso le hacía pensar en ellos como pareja –**Los nombres irán en dorado… y el pan será de chocolate con frutillas**

**-Si… ya veo –**lo anotó en una libreta **–Eso es todo**

**-¿Ya?**

**-Sip –**respaldo la ojigris **–Ya terminamos**

**-Ya era hora –**bostezó la mayor –**Me estaba dando sueño**

**-¡Pero ni me tardé 5 minutos!**

**-No empiecen a pelear – **suspiró **–Ya debemos empezar a trabajar si queremos tener todo listo para las 20:00**

**-Cierto –**se levantaron al mismo tiempo

**-Gracias, chicas** – las imitó **–Espero que todo salga bien**

**-Cuente con eso –** dijo Maiza **– Ahora ya no lo entretenemos más. Usted aún debe decidir otras cosas**

**-Creo que sí**

**-¡Vámonos!**

Y las tres, al mismo tiempo, levantaron la mano… como si fueran a arrojar algo al suelo

**¡PUF!**

Salió una nube de humo

**-Cof, cof, cof –** tosió con ganas **–Cof, cof, cof, ¿Por qué se empeñan en usar esas dichosas bombas de humo? Cof, cof, cof Me van a dejar sin aire un día de estos cof, cof, cof**

Siguió tosiendo unos minutos más… luego se despejó el lugar

**-Uf, ya me estaba asfixiando –** suspiró… pero luego notó **-… este… -** miró a su alrededor **-… no puede ser…**

Estaba en el mismo cuarto, a oscuras, con el mismo foquito colgando… y solo…

**-¡¡¡¿COMO DEMONIOS VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ?!!!**

Efectivamente: esas tres se habían ido… y lo dejaron ahí encerrado…

**-¡NOOO! ¡QUIERO SALIR! **–se fue contra una pared y empezó a golpearla -¡**DEJENME SALIR! ¡DEJENME SALIR! **–corrió hasta la otra en el extremo del cuarto **-¡¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!**

Genial. ¡Fantástico! ¡Esto es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado! (nótese el sarcasmo)

**-¡Tengo que salir de aquí! –** empuñó su martillo y lo hizo crecer **-¡Ahora sí! ¡Saldré sea como sea!** – se formó un sello en el suelo **-¡Hi-ban!**

Apareció una serpiente de fuego… pero, de repente, se abrió la pared a la que iba dirigido el ataque

**-¿Lavi-san? **–se asomó una cabecita pelirroja**- ¿Qué está…?**

**-¡¡Nooo!! ¡Akemi-san!**

**-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

Unos 10 minutos después…

* * *

**-¡Creo que debería ser más conciente cuando usa su Inocencia! ¡No puede andar por ahí quemando cualquier cosa sólo por estar encerrado en el armario de limpieza!**

**-Lo siento**

Luego de unos minutos (en los que controlaban el incendio y Akemi corría por su vida para que la serpiente no la quemara) ambos pelirrojos se hallaban sentados al pie de las escaleras

**-¡No puedo creerlo! –**se quejaba mientras apagaba una mechita de su pantalón **- ¿Cómo puede entrar en pánico por estar encerrado en ese armario? ¡Y peor! Que soltara ese ataque sin pensar en la situación**

**-Lo siento, lo siento… es que me aterra estar encerrado en lugares así**

**-Ya lo noté –**suspiró **– A ver si para la próxima se le ocurre usar la cabeza**

**-¡Ya dije que lo siento!**

**-Bueno, bueno, ya no le digo nada… si lo hago creo que terminaré por enojarme más** –se levantó –**Olvidemos este pequeño incidente…** -luego su cara ensombreció **–Haré que Aideé pague por los daños hechos a mi hermoso salón de fiestas jejeje**

**-¡Hey! ¡No puede hacer que ella pague por mis errores!**

**-Créame: LO HARA**

**-¡Pero yo…!**

**-¡Ah, no! ¡Ella no es la culpable!... fueron esas tres, ¿verdad? Siempre hacen ese tipo de bromas** – suspiró **– Cuando se juntan son como una bomba de tiempo…**

**-¡No! ¡Es que yo…!**

**-¿Continuamos?** – interrumpió **– Aún debe escoger la música que se tocará**

…

¿Música?

**-Tenemos varios grupos disponibles… -**miró su muñeca –**Deben estar a punto de llegar**

Oh… así que música en vivo… eso no sonaba tan mal: sólo debía sentarse a escuchar, ¿verdad?... y eso también le hacía pensar en el baile de los novios…

**-"Me pregunto…"** –pensó **–"¿Moyashi sabrá bailar? Jamás se lo pregunté…"**

Lamentablemente era un pequeño detalle MUY importante que debió resolver antes…

**-"Sólo espero que sí… si no creo que tendremos varios problemas…"**

**-¡Lavi-san! ¡Ya están aquí!** –le habló Akemi desde la puerta

**-¡Si! ¡Ya voy! –** se levantó con pesadez y se estiró

…

Suspiró largamente. Ojala Moyashi sí supera bailar

…

…

¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos?

...

* * *

(1) Recordemos que Lavi no estuvo presente en la elección de flores que hizo Haruhi. No sabe que "la flor de Moyashi" es la Magnolia Silvestre

Sep. ya se que me tarde mucho... y quizá el contenido de este capítulo no sea suficiente para recompensarlo. Aún así agradezco que sigan leyendo u////u


End file.
